


Desiderata

by akino_ame, Ferzy, Rin_ne



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferzy/pseuds/Ferzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: Тони ничего не понимает в любви.





	Desiderata

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desiderata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388720) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



Если подумать, то их история могла начаться как угодно. Была ли она неизбежной? Может, да, может, нет. Чем дольше Тони думал, тем бессмысленнее ему все казалось. Но началась эта история вот как.

Стив позвонил и сказал: в центре что-то случилось. Замешаны двое — скорее всего, Амора и Локи, но Стив был далеко и мало что видел. Не успел он сказать: «Общий сбор!», как Тони уже надел костюм. Последние недели он с ума сходил от скуки — было так спокойно, словно кто-то подсыпал успокоительного в городской водопровод. Тони ненавидел скучать, а терпение Фьюри быстро подошло к концу, когда Тони разнес парочку стен.

Тони увидел Стива — маячившую внизу красно-синюю точку. Стив не давал людям подойти ближе, уворачиваясь от падавших сверху обломков. Похоже, кто-то ломал крышу одной из высоток.

— Какого хрена там творится? — спросил Тони, приземлившись рядом.

— Не знаю, но судя по зеленым вспышкам здесь замешан Локи.

Еще одна вспышка, затем — крик, скорее всего, Аморы. Вниз полетела металлическая балка, и Стив отбросил ее щитом.

— Слетай наверх, — сказал он. — Нужно узнать, есть ли там кто-то еще.

Тони громко вздохнул. 

— Хватит с меня этой магической хрени. Пусть Тор сам разбирается со своим братцем.

— Тор сейчас в Асгарде, — раздался в коммуникаторе голос Наташи.

— Ага, — сказал Клинт. — Так что лети, Тони, лети.

Тони закатил глаза. Этого, конечно, никто не увидел, но предугадать такую реакцию было несложно. Тони отошел чуть в сторону, взлетел на соседний дом, пропуская мимо ушей советы Стива. Пока опасность грозила разве что зданию, которое разваливалось на части.

Тони просканировал высотку и посмотрел вниз. Там были Амора, Локи и… больше никого.

— Тони? — в ухе зазвучал голос Стива. — Что там? Есть заложники?

— Заложники? Только если невидимые.

Дальше стало только страннее. Похоже, Локи и Амора сражались друг с другом, а не с кем-то еще. Полная бессмыслица: эти двое уже несколько месяцев как объединились, доставляя Мстителям немало хлопот. Правда, обычно они нападали тогда, когда поблизости был Тор, да и друг с другом не сражались...

— Что там, Тони?

Амора и Локи были так поглощены битвой, что не заметили Тони — по крайней мере, пока. Амора скалилась, обнажая ровные белые зубки. У нее в руке горел зеленый шар, и казалось, она поджидала подходящего случая, чтобы швырнуть им в Локи. Локи безумно улыбался, словно наслаждаясь всем происходящим. Он чем-то сильно ее разозлил — вот что понял Тони, наблюдая со стороны.

— Думаю, Амора и Локи слегка повздорили.

— Повздорили?

— Они сражаются друг с другом, — сказал Тони. — Точнее, нападает Амора, а Локи просто защищается.

— Они сражаются друг с другом?

— У нас что, эхо на линии? Да, кэп, друг с другом.

Тони огляделся в поисках кого-нибудь еще — того же Дума или парочки заложников. Никого. Тони не знал, что полагается в таких случаях по протоколу — встать на чью-то сторону и помочь? Остановить обоих? Оставить разбираться самим? Тони не горел желанием лезть в магические разборки.

— Так что, нам останавливать их или как? — озвучил его мысли Клинт. — Пусть поубивают друг дружку, и тогда у нас будет на две проблемы меньше.

— Хорошая мысль, — сказала Наташа, а Стив возразил:

— Нет, мы должны их остановить. Могут пострадать гражданские.

Они начали обсуждать план действий, велев Тони пока понаблюдать, но было уже поздно: Локи поднял глаза и прищурился.

— Поторопитесь там с планом, — сказал Тони. — Меня заметили.

Амора обернулась вслед за Локи, держа в руке магический шар, и посмотрела так, словно взглядом убить хотела — видимо, злилась, что их прервали. Тони не пошевелился, но оружие держал наготове. Черта с два он позволит себя убить какой-то там магии! Но попробовать договориться все же стоило.

— Я не вовремя, да? — спросил он, и Амора швырнула шар. Тони рванул вверх, неуклюже перевернулся в воздухе и приземлился на крышу. Под весом костюма бетон раскрошился. Что ж, переговоры не удались.

— Старк, — сказал Локи. — Ты должен уйти.

— Не могу, ты уж прости.

— Ничего, — сказала Амора. — Ты как раз вовремя: увидишь, как я прикончу эту тварь.

Локи сухо рассмеялся, сжав рукоять клинка. Угроза его скорее развеселила, что немало позабавило Тони. У Локи напрочь отсутствовал инстинкт самосохранения.

— Может, хватит ее провоцировать? — спросил Тони. Локи в ответ лишь плечами пожал.

— Молчать! — закричала Амора. — Локи, ты мне за все заплатишь!

Тони встал между ними, держа оружие наготове. Что делать, когда брат твоего товарища — твой враг, между прочим, — становится врагом твоего врага?

— Слушай, я как никто понимаю твои чувства, но у нас приказ — «никаких убийств». К тому же, Тор прикончит меня, если я позволю тебе причинить Локи вред. 

Стоящий рядом Локи фыркнул.

— Вряд ли тебе стоит беспокоиться обо мне.

— Эй, я ведь не раз спасал твою шкуру! — сказал Тони, что было не совсем правдой: обычно спасением Локи занимался Тор, а Тони стоял в сторонке и ждал, пока все закончится, чтобы пойти выпить чего покрепче. Тони снова повернулся к Аморе. — Прости, дорогая, но я не могу допустить, чтобы ты его убила. Хотя, как уже сказал, прекрасно тебя понимаю.

— Какой же ты ему враг, если так открыто помогаешь? Просто слабак, который боится нарушить приказ! 

— В точку, — сказал Тони. — Мы друзья не разлей вода, просто обожаем друг друга.

Амора улыбнулась непонятно чему — совсем как улыбался Локи, когда задумывал очередную гадость. Локи приготовился защищаться — вокруг его запястий возникло зеленоватое свечение, — а Тони очень пожалел, что не прикинулся ветошью, когда Стив позвонил.

— Может, мне не убить тебя, Локи, но наказать тебя я смогу.

— Наказать? В таком прикиде? — спросил Тони. — Можно с вами?

Локи метнул в Тони взгляд.

— Это было бы крайне бестактно.

Той секунды, которую он потратил на Тони, хватило Аморе, чтобы напасть. Она двигалась так быстро, что датчикам в костюме едва удалось засечь движение. В следующий миг полыхнуло розовым, и Локи отбросило назад. Он безвольной грудой рухнул на крышу.

— Вот черт, — сказал Тони. Теперь Тор точно его убьет. — Ребята, — позвал он в коммуникатор, но в ответ услышал, как Клинт пробормотал «чертов Скурдж». Ах да, Тони думал, куда это подевался телохранитель Аморы, этот «мелкий» любитель топоров. 

Валявшийся на бетоне Локи как раз зашевелился, — хорошо, значит, жив, хоть Тони все еще не знал, чем в него ударили. Локи тем временем встал. Он чуть покачивался, но выглядел здоровым. Вот теперь довольной выглядела Амора, что не нравилось Тони от слова «совсем». Какое-то время Локи не шевелился, дизориентированный заклятием, а затем моргнул и пришел в себя. Тони направился к нему. Локи выдавил: «Не подходи!», но Тони уже был рядом. Локи зажмурился, будто от боли. С силой прижал ладонь ко лбу, словно пытаясь отогнать мигрень.

Затем он открыл глаза и покраснел, увидев Тони.

Позади рассмеялась Амора.

— Думаешь, один ты способен выставлять других дураками? Локи, ты слишком часто вставал у меня на пути, вот теперь и плати.

Амора исчезла прежде, чем Тони попытался ее разговорить, но главной проблемой оставался Локи. С ним было что-то не так: Локи покраснел, как школьница. Тони никогда не видел, чтобы Локи краснел — обычно тот смеялся как маньяк, злился и хмурился. Сейчас Локи вел себя странно. Как человек. Тони аж испугался.

Он сделал шаг к Локи. Тот отступил назад. Тони хотел было шагнуть вперед — может, им даже удалось бы повальсировать, — но Локи исчез в вспышке дыма. Крыша опустела, и воцарившуюся тишину нарушал лишь звавший из коммуникатора голос кэпа.

***

Тони ничего не понимал в любви. Он был в шаге от того, чтобы влюбиться в Пеппер, но — не случилось. Тони знал, что бракованный, но как же непросто вести нормальную жизнь, когда ты такой привлекательный и регулярно спасаешь мир! Тони плох в отношениях — ему даже со своей командой едва удавалось ладить. Он понимал в науке, в выпивке, в женщинах, в технике, но ничего не понимал в любви.

— Расскажи еще раз, что там произошло.

Стив поймал Тони в мастерской, пока тот выбирался из костюма, и повторил вопрос, который задавал со встречи на крыше.

— Я уже все рассказал, кэп. Амора швырнула в Локи какой-то абракадаброй, затем оба исчезли.

Сражения со злодеями никогда не отличалось здравым смыслом, но Стив смотрел на Тони так, словно ожидал услышать что-то важное. Тони нечего было добавить, а о странном смущении Локи он решил не рассказывать. Ему даже вспоминать о нем было неловко.

— Бессмыслица какая-то, — сказал Стив. — Они что, просто взяли и исчезли? И на этом все?

— Иногда так оно и бывает. — Избавившись от костюма, Тони потянулся, с хрустом выгибая спину. Из рукава вытекала гидросмесь. — Мы узнаем, если они вернутся. Тебе этого мало?

— Не знаю, — ответил Стив. — Все кажется… слишком простым.

Тони пожал плечами и хлопнул Стива по спине.

— Вот и хорошо, — сказал он.

***

Но хорошо ничего не было.

Тони как обычно не спал — проводил ночь за столом, возясь с рукавом костюма. Хорошая новость — тот не полностью вышел из строя. Тони не волновался ни из-за Локи, ни из-за Аморы, но все равно не думать о случившемся не мог. Интересно, что за заклятье заставило Локи покраснеть — а тот точно покраснел. Амора знала, что не сможет убить Локи, но говорила что-то о мести…

— Эй, Джарвис, включи-ка мне что-нибудь для души.

Из динамиков громко заиграли Black Sabbath. Джарвис всегда находил подходящую настроению музыку. Тони открыл на компьютере схемы, чтобы поработать, хоть как-то себя занять. Он собирался усовершенствовать стабилизаторы для костюма, но слишком увлекся, играя в своей песочнице.

— Сэр, — сказал Джарвис.

— Я занят.

— Сэр, здесь Локи.

— Кто? — спросил он, обернулся и чуть не обделался — Локи и правда был здесь.

Джарвис наверняка предупредил остальных, но Локи успеет убить Тони и смыться еще до их появления. В голове одновременно промелькнуло несколько мыслей, суть которых сводилась к «почему?» и «вот черт», но когда первая волна паники схлынула, Тони заметил, что Локи выглядел… странно. С ним явно творилось что-то неладное. Он выглядел устало, стоял, опустив руки, словно пришел не сражаться. Лицо ничего не выражало, глаза смотрели так, будто Локи собирался разобрать Тони на запчасти. От него не исходило опасности, что сбивало с толку, потому что Локи был опасным всегда. Без исключений.

— Пока ты меня не убил, — сказал Тони, — знай, что в той стычке с Аморой я был за тебя.

Локи не ответил, и Тони отважился посмотреть в сторону лифта — проверить, не идут ли остальные. Похоже, пока он был сам по себе.

— К тому же, было бы подло убить человека без костюма. Я безоружен, сам знаешь.

Локи нахмурился, оглядывая Тони с ног до головы. Он все еще молчал, и это пугало сильнее всего. Тони собирался сказать, чтобы Локи перестал на него так пялиться и либо прикончил его, либо проваливал, но тот его опередил:

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, что навлек, — сказал он. — А ведь я предупреждал, что тебе лучше уйти.

Скандинавские боги и их любовь говорить загадками! Сейчас она бесило Тони как никогда.

— Слушай, если уж собрался меня убить, то…

— Нет, — перебил Локи с таким видом, словно был оскорблен самим предположением.

Тони выпрямился. У них с Локи были особые отношения. Да, они враги, да, Локи — псих, а еще — умнейший злодей из всех, с кем Тони имел несчастье встретиться. Тони по себе знал, что значит горе от ума. Перепалки стали для них привычными, и потому сейчас их отсутствие было красным сигналом тревоги. Тогда Тони решил испробовать другой подход.

— Ну ладно. Если не уйдешь, то мне придется поиграть в копа и схватить тебя.

Он встал и в подтверждение своих слов шагнул к Локи. Тот отступил — совсем как тогда, на крыше. Он сжимал и разжимал кулак, словно хотел протянуть руку, но сдерживался. Тони выгнул бровь.

— Что Амора с тобой сделала?

Тони не ждал ответа, его и не последовало. Локи, этот сукин сын, всегда любил загадки, но сегодня Тони был не в настроении их разгадывать.

— Если собираешься молчать, то проваливай.

— Не могу, — сказал Локи, и Тони застыл. «Не могу» и «не хочу» — разные вещи, а Локи всегда осторожно подбирал слова. Он так скрывал, что с ним произошло, что только разжег любопытство. Под влиянием момента Тони приблизился к нему на пару шагов — посмотреть на реакцию.

Как он и ожидал, Локи отшатнулся. А вот чего не ожидал — его, упавшего на колени. Локи зашипел, схватился за грудь, словно от боли или такой усталости, что не пошевелиться. Сейчас, стоя поближе, Тони увидел, как бьется жилка пульса у него на шее.

Проломив двери лифта, в мастерскую ворвался уже превратившийся в Халка Брюс. За ним появились Стив и Наташа. Локи не пошевелился, не попытался сражаться — просто сидел на полу, опустив голову.

— Боже, — сказал Стив. — Тони, что ты с ним сделал?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Тони.

Он и правда не имел.

***

— Вызовите Тора, — сказал Фьюри. — Мне плевать, чем он там в Асгарде занят, он срочно нужен нам здесь.

Они были в штабе Щ.И.Т.а и наблюдали за Локи через камеры. На языках у всех крутились вопросы без ответов. Тони казалось, что запереть Локи в камере — все равно, что носить воду в решете, но тот не сдвинулся с места с тех пор, как его привели. Обычно когда Мстителям удавалось поймать Локи, тот смотрел в камеры, пытаясь втянуть Тора в беседу, но сейчас — просто буравил взглядом дверь.

Выглядел он жутковато, но в остальном ничего не указывало на то, что с ним происходит.

Наташа и Клинт тихо переговаривались в сторонке. Халка удерживали снаружи, ожидая, пока тот успокоится. Стив смотрел на Тони так, как обычно смотрел, когда тот его расстраивал.

Дождавшись, пока Фьюри выйдет за дверь, Стив подошел к Тони.

— Что случилось с Локи? — спросил он.

Тони прикинулся дураком.

— Спроси у Тора. Лично я думаю, что началось все с детства…

— Тони.

— Я и правда не знаю. Амора ударила его заклятьем, но оно было каким-то странным, знаешь, больше гламура, меньше зелени. Локи оно не ранило, ну, как мне показалось.

— А потом? — сказал Стив. Клинт переспросил: «Гламура?», но на него никто не обратил внимания.

— А потом он… не знаю. Он… — Тони неопределенно взмахнул рукой, указывая на лицо. — Смутился.

Воцарилась тишина. Стив смотрел на Тони так, словно тот снова попытался объяснить принцип работы мобильников.

— Он сделал что?! — нарушила молчание Наташа.

Никто не поверил, и Тони их понимал. «Локи» и «смущение» звучало так же странно, как «Тор» и «грация», но факт оставался фактом. Хотя Тони не имел ни малейшего понятия, на что он указывал.

— Может, он от боли покраснел? — предположил Стив.

— Нет, он точно смутился, ты уж мне поверь. Уж я-то смущение ни с чем не спутаю.

— Странно, — сказал Клинт. — А боги вообще умеют смущаться?

С появлением Тора все стало еще страннее.

Тони включил запись с камеры видеонаблюдения, чтобы показать, что случилось днем. Если Тор узнает магию, то хотя бы станет ясно, с чем они имеют дело. Все шло хорошо, пока Амора не поразила Локи заклятьем. Тор сжал зубы с таким лицом, словно собрался разбить экран молотом. Ох, не нравится мне это, подумал Тони. На следующих кадрах был Локи, и да, покраснел он именно что от смущения.

Тор встал.

— Хуже не придумаешь, — сказал он.

— О чем ты? — спросил Тони. — Что случилось?

Тор посмотрел на Тони с жалостью. Тони это не утешило.

— Мне уже встречалась подобная магия, — сказал Тор. — Но я не знаю, как ей противостоять. Похоже, Амора наслала на моего брата старинное заклятие, овладевшее его телом.

— Ага, ладно. А теперь скажи так, чтобы все поняли.

Тор замолчал, собираясь с мыслями, а затем сказал:

— Амора наложила на Локи любовное заклинание, и, похоже, оно напрямую связано с тобой, Тони Старк.

— Что связано с кем?

Тони так офигел, что даже рассмеяться забыл. За него это сделал Клинт — затрясся от смеха так, что, казалось, сейчас лопнет. От Наташи не было никакого прока — та тоже смеялась. Смеялись все — даже Стив, хоть и прикрывал рот рукой, — кроме Тора и Тони.

— Хрень какая-то, — сказал Тони. — Такого не бывает. Мы не в сказке, любовных заклинаний не существуют.

И вообще, кто в здравом уме поверит дедуктивным способностям Тора? Тони посмотрел на экран — Локи все еще сидел в камере, такой же тихий и зловещий, и Тони просто не мог поверить в сказанное. Не мог. Тор положил руку ему на плечо.

— Боюсь, ты ошибаешься. Они существуют.

Клинт все еще смеялся.

— Любовное заклинание? Чувак, тебе везет как утопленнику. Нет, правда, это... — И он согнулся пополам от смеха. 

— На выход, — сказал Тони. — Все на выход. Я вас ненавижу.

Ему нужно время — минута, час, а может, и год, — чтобы осознать случившееся. Из всех глупостей, в которые их втянул Локи, — включая ту, когда превратился в Наташу и попытался всех соблазнить, — эта была самая нелепая, самая невероятная.

— Тони, — начал Стив, пытаясь сдержать смех, — Тони, послушай…

Тони поднял руку, делая знак замолчать. Он чувствовал себя героем дурацкого анекдота. Все вышли, оставляя Тони наедине с Тором. Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Казалось, Тор завидовал, что эта ноша выпала Тони, а не ему, и Тони даже не хотел думать, что это значит: у Тора и Локи всегда были… особые отношения. Тони куда больше беспокоил тот факт, что в него, пусть и не добровольно, влюбился суперзлодей. На такое Тони не подписывался.

— Я очень сожалею о случившемся, — сказал Тор. — Я не знаю мотивов Аморы, но уверяю: она за все заплатит.

Тони потер лицо руками. Чертовски верно — она заплатит.

— Это, конечно, отлично, но что нам делать с Локи? Не горю желанием, чтобы он шастал по дому, пока мы не снимем заклинание.

Они одновременно взглянули на экран. Локи смотрел прямо в камеру, словно чувствуя, что речь о нем. Тони сглотнул, и Тор сжал его плечо, пытаясь убедить в том, что все будет хорошо. Но Тони понимал: дела далеки от «хорошо».

— Будет лучше, если он останется.

— Нет, не будет, — сказал Тони.

— Ты не понимаешь, — покачал головой Тор. — Ему физически больно находиться вдали от тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы мой брат мучился.

Что ж, вот и объяснение жуткому виду Локи тогда в мастерской. Наверное, было и правда больно, раз Локи засунул свою гордость куда подальше и явился сам. Тони бы ему посочувствовал, если бы речь шла о ком-то другом.

— Без обид, Тор, но твой братец — злодей, — сказал он, хоть и понимал, что Тору все равно. Локи всегда будет для него на первом месте, и Мстителям придется с этим считаться. Именно потому у них приказ не убивать Локи — Тор им этого просто не простит.

— Но он мой брат, — предсказуемо ответил Тор.

Тони снова посмотрел на экран и нахмурился. Он знал, как себя вести, когда Локи пытается захватить мир, но что делать с влюбленным Локи — понятия не имел.

— Ладно, — сказал Тони. — Что нам тогда с ним делать?

— Он останется здесь, — сказал Фьюри, возвращаясь в комнату.

— Что-что, прости? — обернулся Тони. — Кто останется?

— Локи.

Тор просиял улыбкой, а Тони задумался: какую цель преследует Фьюри?

— Ты сам понимаешь, что сказал? Локи останется здесь? В нашем якобы секретном штабе?

— Да, Старк, спасибо за констатацию очевидного, — сказал Фьюри. — Если Локи будет здесь, внутри, то ничего не натворит там, снаружи. — Фьюри хлопнул в ладоши. Решение принято, и решение — закон. — Если Локи снимет заклинание…

— Когда снимет.

— …тогда и подумаем, что с ним делать. А сейчас тебе, Тони, он вреда не причинит. Предлагаю этим воспользоваться.

Прозвучало так отвратительно, что Тони почувствовал: терпение подходит к концу. «Воспользоваться»? Да Фьюри просто издевается! Что он от него ждет? Что Тони попросит у Локи цветы? Или намекает на то, что Локи сделает все, о чем Тони его попросит? Тогда он бы попросил его покраситься в розовый. Правда, в этом случае его убил бы уже Тор.

— Это нарушит пунктов двадцать протокола, если не больше. Нельзя просто взять и оставить у себя суперзлодея.

— Очень даже можно, — ответил Фьюри. — Я создал протокол, и я могу его менять для удобства. Локи останется, пока мы со всем не разберемся. Не хватало только, чтобы из-за любви к тебе он срывался на моем городе.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — сказал Тони. — Чтоб у тебя глаз выпал.

***

Справедливости ради, никто кроме Тора решению Фьюри не обрадовался, да и сам Фьюри, казалось, порядочно нервничал. Больше всех осторожничал Тони. Он уже обдумал вариант того, что заклинание ослабеет, и Локи прикончит его во сне. Но Тор был уверен: пока заклинание не снимут, Локи ничего не выкинет. С его появлением Тор казался как никогда счастливым.

Он последовал за Фьюри и Тони в камеру, чтобы выпустить брата.

Оказавшись внутри, Тони тут же отошел в сторону. Тор заговорил с Локи, а Фьюри попытался объяснять, какое решение они приняли. Забавно, если подумать: Локи наверняка остался бы в любом случае, и Фьюри должен был это знать. Локи всегда делал то, что хочет. Если ему было так плохо, что он решился прийти, то точно вернется.

Даже пока остальные с ним разговаривали, Локи смотрел на Тони. Он казался усталым и злым как черт, но заклинание не позволяло ему бросать на Тони убийственные взгляды. Выражение его лица было мягким, и Тони бы соврал, сказав, что его это не пугает.

Когда Фьюри отпер камеру, Локи поступил совсем не так, как Тони ждал — не подошел к нему, ничего не сказал. Просто встал, дал Тору закинуть руку себе на плечо, позволил назвать себя «братом». Они вышли, а Локи так и не сказал Тони ни слова.

Хоть и смотрел на него.

***

Тони проснулся посреди ночи от ощущения опасности. Открыл глаза и увидел у кровати фигуру с занесенным для удара кинжалом. Секунда колебания — и ничего, хотя убить Тони сейчас было бы проще простого.

— Свет, — сказал Тони.

Помещение озарилось ярким электрическим светом. Пусто.

Джарвис сказал, что никого здесь нет и не было, но Тони знал, на что способен Локи. Какое-то время он сидел в кровати, ожидая, что тот вернется, но бестолку.

После такого спать Тони не мог. Он спустился в мастерскую и взломал базу данных Щ.И.Т.а, чтобы прочитать досье на Локи. Оно короткое, даже слишком, и в нем не было ничего, чего бы Тони уже не знал от Тора. Он заснул перед компьютером и проснулся с листком бумаги, прилипшим к щеке.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — сказал Джарвис. — Надеюсь, вы выспались?

Тони поднял средний палец.

В коридоре он наткнулся на Наташу в полном доспехе. Она выглядела готовой к бою, но стояла, прислонившись к стене. Тони передал ей чашку кофе, который приготовил в мастерской. Там у него находилась единственная кофемашина, которую еще не успел сломать Халк.

— Спасибо, — сказала Наташа.

— На, взбодрись немного. Амору не нашли?

— Пока нет, — покачала головой Наташа. — За что она наложила на Локи любовное заклинание?

— Не знаю. Не было шанса спросить. Может, жирной обозвал?

Пока они шли, Наташа была начеку, словно ждала, что Локи выскочит в любую секунду. Тони ее ничуть не винил.

— Если подумать, то это как-то жестоко, — сказала Наташа.

— Что? Назвать женщину жирной?

— Нет. Я про любовное заклинание.

— Ну да, — сказал Тони. — Ты что, сочувствуешь Локи?

— Не сочувствую, а понимаю, — пожала плечами Наташа. — Я бы не возражала, если бы Амора решила его физически попытать. Я бы даже к ней присоединилась. Но такое...

— Да ты шутишь, — сказал Тони.

— Не-а.

— Прости, что не сочувствую психу, который выкинул меня из окна.

— Снова ты заладил про окно. Хватит уже откапывать стюардессу, Тони.

Да никого он не откапывал! Локи его чуть не угробил, так почему же Тони нельзя раз-другой использовать тот случай в качестве аргумента?

Возле кухни они с Наташей разделились: та хотела поговорить с Коулсоном, а Тони решил перекусить. Странно, что Локи еще не таскается за ним по пятам. Не то чтобы Тони жаловался. Судя по тому, как паршиво Локи вчера выглядел, он еще наверняка спит.

Нет, не спит, понял Тони, войдя в кухню. Локи тихо разговаривал с Тором, уперев ладони в стол, но тут же посмотрел на Тони, словно почувствовал. Его лицо смягчилось, стало таким открытым и искренним, что Тони аж постыдился, что вообще появился на свет. Через секунду Локи нахмурился и перевел взгляд обратно на Тора, который встал между ними, словно собираясь защищать Локи.

Для Тони навсегда останется загадкой, когда это он успел превратиться в злодея.

— Привет, — сказал он. — Я тут просто... пожалуй, пойду.

— Нет.

Локи почти не было видно за широкими плечами Тора, но Тони понял, что тот обращается к нему.

— Ла-адно, — сказал Тони и отвернулся.

— Не приближайся ко мне, — приказал Локи.

Тони на мгновение замер, потом вспомнил всю нелепость ситуации, схватил со стола банан и беспалевно попытался уловить обрывки их разговора. Тони не мог не признать, что Локи выглядел куда лучше, чем накануне. Он все еще не мог забыть выражение его лица — открытые эмоции, которые ему хотелось увидеть снова. Почему-то теперь Локи начал казаться еще опаснее.

Они с Тором разговаривали так тихо, что Тони не разобрал ни слова. Тогда он забил и решил прикончить банан, а потом — уговорить Стива сделать завтрак. Съев полбанана, Тони поймал на себе взгляд Локи — крепко сжатые зубы, играющие на скулах желваки. Заклинание, вспомнил Тони, вспомнил, что именно ест, и, не колеблясь, засунул весь банан в рот. Глаз Локи задергался, и Тони подумал, что оно того стоило. Может, получится немного повеселиться.

Уловив, что у Локи на уме, Тони почувствовал вкус победы — тот с наслаждением издевался над ними, и сейчас пришло время отплатить ему. Тони ухмыльнулся и выбросил кожуру в мусорное ведро. Выражение лица Локи одновременно и забавляло, и пугало.

На кухню зашел Брюс, увидел Локи и вышел.

Тор хлопнул Локи по плечу, возвращая к разговору. Тони никогда не поймет, как Тор может быть таким слепым, когда дело касалось Локи — тот никогда не давал повода думать, что не может о себе позаботиться, но Тор все равно старался его защитить. Такое поведение опасно близко к теме любви, в которой Тони ничего не понимал.

— Эй, — сказал он. — Вы там что, секретничаете?

Тор нахмурился так, что между его бровей пролегли глубокие морщины.

— Нет, мы обсуждаем, что делать с Аморой.

Как раз в этом Тони был не прочь поучаствовать — ему тоже хотелось отомстить. Тони подошел поближе, игнорируя то, как напрягся Локи.

— Не хотите посвятить меня в свои планы?

— Нет, — ответил Локи, а Тор сказал:

— Мы сами справимся.

Тони оперся на столешницу и отпил кофе. Он все еще хотел есть, а на кухне не было ничего, что не требовало готовки — а готовить Тони не хотел. Он побарабанил пальцами по реактору на груди, затем по столу. Время от времени Локи поднимал на него взгляд, и Тони жутко хотелось подслушать их с Тором план.

Тони свистнул, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, и даже удивился, когда Локи и правда на него посмотрел. Тогда Тони указал на пустой стол.

— Не можешь наколдовать мне завтрак?

Локи зашипел.

— Заклинание Аморы не превратило меня в твоего слугу.

— Ох, — сказал Тони. — Вот облом.

Тони попробовал прощупать границы — интересно, сколько Локи вытерпит, — и поэтому продолжил:

— Но ты ведь хочешь наколдовать мне завтрак?

Локи посмотрел на него, и в помещении резко потемнело. Тони вспомнил, что любовь убийству не помеха. Через секунду Локи оказался перед ним, чуть ли не рыча от злости, а затем исчез.

Тор кинул на Тони убийственный взгляд.

— Временами ты заходишь слишком далеко, — сказал он и ушел, оставив Тони в одиночестве.

Почему-то все на него злились. Ничего нового.

***

Не было ни официального объявления, ни заседания — Локи просто здесь. В команде это не обсуждали, хоть и оставались начеку.

Тор сказал, они с Локи займутся поисками Аморы и снятием заклинания — иными словами, Локи занимался поисками, а Тор пытался наладить с ним отношения.

Пеппер освободила расписание Тони: никаких встреч, вечеринок, поездок и — категорически — никаких любовниц. Лучше не проверять, ревнив ли Локи. Последний пункт раздражал, но могло быть и хуже. Наверное. Локи поселился в одной из комнат — в какой именно, Тони выяснить не потрудился. Всю прошедшую неделю Локи прятался за спиной Тора и делал вид, что Тони не существует. Оно и к лучшему.

Как-то вечером Пеппер заказала на ужин пиццу. По настоянию Тора Локи присоединился ко всем, и они сидели на диване в неловкой тишине.

— Садись-ка ты рядом, — сказал Клинт. — Он тебя любит, помнишь?

— Ага, насильно, — огрызнулся Тони. Ему было стремно сесть рядом с Локи. Почему-то вспомнились обеды в школьной столовке.

Но ему хотелось увидеть, как Локи ест, узнать, пробовал ли тот когда-нибудь пиццу, понравится ли она ему так же сильно, как Тору. Локи взял из коробки кусок, посмотрел как на змею и откусил. Судя по всему, пицца ему понравилась — он взял еще кусок и исчез, не говоря ни слова. Тор нахмурился, но не по пошел за ним. Остальные тоже промолчали.

Ночью Тони спал чуточку лучше.

 

Тони был в мастерской, когда Джарвис предупредил о приближении Локи. Пока Тони раздумывал, впускать его или заблокировать лифт, Локи уже вошел — так, словно системы безопасности для него не существовало. Притворившись, что поглощен работой, Тони краем глаза наблюдал, как тот бродит по мастерской, лавируя между деталями, сломанными ИИ и чем-то похожим на лужу кофе.

— Когда заходишь, принято стучать, — сказал Тони, наставив на Локи гаечный ключ.

— Да, — отозвался Локи. Вот и гадай, что хотел сказать. Тони мог бы попросить его уйти, но очень сомневался, что тот послушает, и потому отложил в сторону ключ и решил завязать разговор. Пусть Локи развлечет его, раз уж все равно здесь.

— Как успехи с поиском нашей подружки?

Локи провел длинным пальцем по бумагам на столе, словно читая с помощью прикосновения.

— Тяжело найти того, кто не желает быть найденным, — сказал он, поднимая глаза. — Особенно когда постоянно приходится отвлекаться.

Ах, да. Наверное, сложно искать Амору, когда — стоит отойти от Тони дальше, чем на сто ярдов, — тебя парализует от боли.

— Точняк. Я бы посочувствовал, но считаю, что так тебе и надо.

— А тебя надо бы снова выкинуть в окно, — сказал Локи, чуть повысив голос. Через секунду выражение его лица смягчилось, словно он пожалел о своих словах. — Но, может, ты и прав. Я заслужил влюбиться в тебя.

Локи почти казался грустным. Или немного расстроенным — настолько, насколько вообще мог быть, — и Тони пришлось несколько раз мысленно повторить, что во всем виновато заклинание.

— Ну, в злодействе полно недостатков. Это я так, к слову.

— По твоим словам выходит, будто есть лишь черное и белое.

— Говорю, что вижу, — сказал Тони и снова взялся за гаечный ключ. С Локи проще общаться, когда тот угрожает мировому спокойствию, а сейчас можно представить, что они обмениваются остротами — совсем как в старые деньки, только без взрывов и крови.

Локи, как ни странно, рассмеялся. Интересно, знал ли Тор, где его братец и чем занят? Локи, считай, почти открыто подкатывал к Тони — пялился с тех пор, как вошел. 

Тони снова отложил ключ — зачем вообще взял? — открыл файл, чтобы заняться чем-то полезным, но все время чувствовал на себе взгляд Локи. Подняв глаза, обнаружил, что тот совсем рядом. И когда только подошел? Тони и не услышал. Сейчас, когда Локи не представлял опасности, Тони воспользовался случаем, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе. Вывод? Локи охренительно прекрасен, когда не пытается захватить мир и не вымазан в чужой крови. «Ну, могло быть и хуже», — подумал Тони, не совсем понимая, что имеет в виду. Локи все еще наблюдал за ним.

— Так, хватит на меня пялиться. Выглядит жутковато.

— Я и не пялюсь, — ответил Локи.

Тони выгнул бровь, не купившись ни на мгновение. Ему было не по себе — Локи смотрел на него так, словно мечтал не убить, а облизать с ног до головы или сделать что-нибудь столь же бредовое. 

— Почему ты здесь, а не строишь каких-нибудь коварных планов?

Локи, казалось, обиделся, но вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, поугрожать, сказал:

— Я не мог заснуть.

— Ясно, — отозвался Тони. Бессонница ему хорошо знакома. Интересно, не была ли она побочным эффектом от заклинания? — Ладно. Тогда просто сядь где-нибудь и не маячь перед глазами. Раздражаешь.

Локи послушался — устроился рядом, наблюдая за тем, как Тони работает. К Тони пришла гениальная идея — большинство гениальных идей приходили к нему по ночам. Пусть Локи с Тором пытаются снять заклинание сами. Тони тоже попробует сделать, что может. Он создал новый документ, который назвал: «Проект: стервозная ведьма». Локи фыркнул от смеха, но промолчал.

Локи вообще был на удивление тих, и Тони так увлекся работой, что и забыл о его присутствии, пока тот не сказал:

— Твои познания в науке впечатляют.

Хотелось бы думать, что Локи сказал так не из-за заклинания, потому что это было правдой. Тони взглянул на экран, не сдержав ухмылки — сказанное польстило его самолюбию размером с небоскреб, — и захрустел костяшками пальцев.

А затем Локи добавил:

— Ты мог бы с легкостью добавить в свой костюм элементы магии. 

Тони нахмурился.

— Нетушки, спасибо. Не буду изменять науке — та никогда не подсовывала мне любовных заклинаний.

— А еще она никогда не превращала твоих врагов в змей, — сказал Локи, и да, Тони не мог не признать его правоту.

Локи снова замолчал, давая ему продолжить работу. Раз он в таком восторге от компьютеров, то пусть смотрит, Тони не против. Может, прошли часы; Тони потерял счет времени, пока не вспомнил, что ему нужен телефон.

— Будь душкой и передай мне во-о-он ту штуковину, — сказал Тони, указывая на мобильник, и только потом вспомнил (как вообще мог забыть?) что попросил о помощи не кого-то там, а Локи. Но самым удивительным было то, что Локи машинально взял телефон, положил в протянутую руку и лишь затем осознал, что сделал.

Еще одно очко в мою пользу, подумал Тони и победно улыбнулся. Локи молча уставился на него в ответ.

— Ты убьешь меня, как только освободишься от заклинания, да?

Локи наконец-то усмехнулся.

— Ты просто не оставляешь мне другого выбора.

Ох. Что ж, тогда остается расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Тони синхронизировал телефон с компьютером, откинулся на спинку стула, демонстрируя Локи то, что тот не мог получить — и кого не мог убить. Взгляд Локи скользнул по задравшейся рубашке, остановился на атомном реакторе, затем — на ключицах.

— Если тронешь, то это дорого тебе обойдется, — сказал Тони.

Локи дернулся, напрягся и резко встал. Тони понял, что ляпнул лишнее. Время шуток кончилось, он зашел слишком далеко, хоть и сам не понял, когда именно. Впрочем, какая разница. Общаясь с богами Тони вынес одно: они просто пиздец как скрытны. 

Но это не его забота.

Не его забота, не его вина.

Локи, не оглядываясь, направился к лифту, но на прощание выдавил: «Доброй ночи, Старк».

Тони бодрствовал, пока Джарвис не сообщил, что солнце взошло.

***

Через пару дней Коулсон и Фьюри отвели его в сторону — мол, «нужно поговорить». Их «нужно поговорить» прозвучало так, что Тони тут же захотелось сбежать.

— Я бы и рад поболтать, да немножечко занят, — сказал он. — У меня тут на руках влюбленный бог обмана.

— Как раз об этом мы и хотели поговорить, — сказал Коулсон, затаскивая Тони в конференц-зал.

Тони терпеть не мог лицемерную хрень, которую приходилось выслушивать, работая со Щ.И.Т.ом, а Коулсон с Фьюри прекрасно жонглировали словами, чтобы добиться желаемого. Они попытались усадить его на стул, но Тони меньше всего хотел смотреть на них снизу вверх, и поэтому сложил руки на груди и остался стоять.

— Если вы хотите, чтобы я позвал Локи на свидание, то мой ответ — нет. У меня не стоит на парней в кожаном прикиде.

— Не ерничай, Старк, — ответил Фьюри. — Дело тут серьезное. Ты хоть понимаешь, в каком сейчас положении?

Тони взглянул на ноги.

— В вертикальном.

Фьюри пропустил остроту мимо ушей.

— К Локи непросто подступиться, но сейчас он жаждет с тобой пообщаться. На твоем месте я бы выслушал все, что он хочет сказать, а потом пустил в ход очаровательную мордашку и убедил в том, что быть злодеем не так уж и здорово.

Тони перевел взгляд с Фьюри на Коулсона и обратно. Если эти двое предлагают то, о чем он подумал, то они безумнее Локи.

— Хотите, чтобы я уговорил Локи к нам присоединиться?

— Мы хотим, чтобы ты воспользовался ситуацией, — откашлялся Коулсон.

Передергивание восьмидесятого левела! Тони покачал головой и усмехнулся. Надо отдать этим двоим должное — они и правда все продумали. Конечно же, никто никогда не позволили бы Локи остаться с ними просто так, кем бы тот для Тора ни был.

— Пиздец какой-то.

— А тебе не все равно?

Все равно или нет — значения не имело. Тони ненавидел все эти интриги. Хотя, черт с ним. Тони пожал плечами.

— Видимо, мне следует ответить: да нет, все равно.

— Вот и славно, — сказал Фьюри. — Локи нам нужен на нашей стороне.

— Думаешь, Локи купится? — спросил Тони. Локи мастерски лгал и обманывал, так почему бы не сыграть в эту игру вдвоем? Затем Тони вспомнил о Торе. Как бы тот ни хотел наладить отношения с братом, план их он не одобрит. — Да вы, погляжу, в отчаянии, раз надеетесь, что дело выгорит.

— Скорее, устали ходить по кругу, — сказал Коулсон. — Сейчас мы играем в догонялки, но когда-нибудь все выйдет из-под контроля.

Тони на мгновение замер, пытаясь расшифровать услышанное. Видимо, скрытничать любят не только боги. Коулсону кто-то позвонил, и они с Фьюри вышли, больше ничего не объясняя. Разговор был окончен. Тони решил поискать Локи.

***

Но нашел Тора. Тот сидел в коридоре возле двери в комнату Локи. Судя по его мрачному лицу, отношения у них не наладились. Тони думал, братья будут работать вместе, но, похоже, Локи и правда одиночка. Он и со злодеями объединялся редко и, судя по Аморе, не очень успешно.

— Тони Старк, — поздоровался Тор и отодвинулся, давая Тони сесть рядом.

— Локи что, вне зоны доступа?

Тор нахмурился.

— Нет, он… занят поисками.

По глазам Тора было видно, как сильно ему хочется войти, но он знал: на Локи лучше не давить. Впрочем, именно это Тони и собирался сделать.

— Мой брат очень гордый, — сказал Тор. — Он не любит принимать чужую помощь.

«Да уж кому ты рассказываешь», — подумал Тони. Он знал, что выманит Локи из комнаты, если захочет. Стоит только постучать. Но Тор будет раздавлен, а Тони не мог так с ним поступить.

— Я думал, он будет умолять о помощи, лишь бы снять заклинание.

Тор покачал головой и улыбнулся, словно вспомнив что-то приятное.

— Локи силен, со временем он разобьет заклинание сам.

Да уж, остается надеяться. В худшем случае, заклинание никогда не будет снято, а Локи хоть и не урод, но псих, от которого лучше держаться подальше. Их с Тони игра в Ромео и Джульетту продлится ровно до тех пор, пока кого-нибудь не прирежут.

— К слову о заклинании, — сказал Тони, почесывая бородку. — К каким побочным эффектам мне готовиться? Боль не в счет — кстати, неплохой трюк. Напомни потом поблагодарить Амору лично.

Тор посмотрел на Тони так, словно не понимал, что тот имеет в виду.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты. Локи кажется, что он влюблен в тебя — вот, как ты их назвал, «побочные эффекты».

— Нет, это-то я понял, — сказал Тони и попытался выразить мысли так, чтобы до Тора дошло. — Как он будет себя теперь вести?

Во взгляде Тора промелькнул оттенок грусти.

— А ты не знаешь?

Тони понял, о чем он: как можно не знать, каково это — любить? Но он не знал. Вот вообще. Тони была знакома похоть, привязанность, то, каково это — цепляться за отношения, которые дают чувство защищенности. Но это не любовь. Она — не наука, в которой Тони мог бы разобраться. Он и не хотел.

— Ты знаешь Локи лучше всех. Просто скажи, чего от него ждать.

— По своему опыту скажу, что Локи будет рад тебя видеть, хоть, возможно, и не покажет этого. — Тор, казалось, погрузился в воспоминания. — Сложно сдерживаться рядом с тем, кто по-настоящему дорог. Думаю, он захочет сделать тебя счастливым. Это чувство Локи не знакомо, и он будет ему противиться.

«Сложно сдерживаться рядом с тем, кто по-настоящему дорог». Тони поджал губы. Наташа была права: звучит куда хуже, чем простая боль. 

— Он ведь не будет таскать мне мертвых мышей?

— Отнесись к происходящему серьезней, — сказал Тор, тяжело посмотрев на Тони. — Несмотря на свои прегрешения, Локи все еще мой брат. Я буду очень недоволен, если ты разобьешь ему сердце.

— Разобью его что? Тор, да ладно тебе! Говоришь как герой каких-нибудь «Оттенков серого»!

— Мне не знакома рукопись под таким названием, — сказал Тор и встал. Взглянул на закрытую дверь так, словно видел сквозь нее, а затем посмотрел на Тони. — Я говорю серьезно.

Он ушел, и Тони остался перед дверью в комнату Локи один. Его разрывало желание расхохотаться и разрыдаться от понимания, какую злую шутку сыграла над ним вселенная. На его месте мог — должен был — оказаться кто угодно. Те же Стив или Клинт. Но нет, эти придурки не умеют летать, и потому первым на крыше появился Тони. Иногда он ненавидел свою жизнь. 

Тони встал и постучал в дверь. Никто не ответил. Следовало ожидать — Локи наверняка принял его за Тора.

— Это Тони, — сказал он. — Ну тот, который Старк.

Тишина. 

Похоже, Локи в комнате не было, а если и был, то делал все возможное, что игнорировать всех и вся. Что ж, по крайней мере он не пытался завоевать мир.

***

Тони освободили от ночного патрулирования, потому что ему пришлось бы взять с собой Локи. Хоть какой-то плюс в сложившемся положении. Клинт и Тор ушли. Тони остался со Стивом (тот начал обсуждать ситуацию). Беднягу не посвятили в план Фьюри. Оно и к лучшему. Стив — добряк, это одновременно и сила, и слабость. Вряд ли он одобрит идею воспользоваться чувствами Локи, чтобы переманить его с темной стороны.

— Когда мы снимем заклинание, — сказал Стив, — Локи наверняка захочет как-нибудь тебе отомстить.

— Я тут прикинул, что он может превратить меня в змею, — сказал Тони, отпивая виски.

Стив моргнул.

— Не забивай себе голову, кэп, — сказал Тони. — Если повезет, то пост-эффект затянется на годы, и Локи никогда не захочет меня убить. А может, будет в таком шоке, что навсегда исчезнет из города. Было б круто, да?

Стив странно всхлипнул — словно думал, что Тони ничего не понимает. Затем строго взглянул на виски — он никогда не одобрял любовь Тони к выпивке. Когда ничего больше не действовало, Стив обвиняюще смотрел на спиртное. 

Они сидели за столом на кухне. Стив ел сэндвич с ветчиной, как и полагается образцовому американцу, а Тони пил — он всегда предпочитал еде выпивку.

— Мне кажется, ты относишься ко всему недостаточно серьезно.

— Мне все так говорят. — Тони со стуком опустил стакан на стол. — Я знаю, что стоит на кону, и я знаю, что делаю. Просто поверь в меня.

— Ты многого просишь, — сказал Стив и улыбнулся.

***

Как Тони и думал, ночью Локи снова пришел в мастерскую. Он выглядел так, словно проиграл борьбу с самим собой. «Тяжело сдерживаться», — вспомнилось Тони. Как обычно ведут себя влюбленные? Глупо, вот как, так что от Локи можно было ожидать чего угодно.

Тони догадался о его появлении лишь по холодному дуновению ветерка.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, Джарвис, — сказал Тони

— Вам не грозила опасность, — отозвался Джарвис. 

Одураченный собственным ИИ. 

— Я повешу тебе на шею колокольчик, — сказал Тони, поднимая взгляд на Локи. — И буду знать, что ты на подходе.

— Странно, я ведь не кот, — сказал Локи и с любопытством уставился на светящиеся экраны, словно ему и правда было интересно, чем Тони тут занят. Пришлось напомнить себе, что Локи относится к технике не так, как Тор. — Выглядит интригующе. Расскажи, что это. 

Локи ткнул длиннющим пальцем в лежащий на столе Старкпэд, оставляя на дисплее отпечаток.

— Помнишь, вчера я думал, как бы отследить магию Аморы? Так вот, я наконец-то нашел способ. — Тони вытер экран Старкпэда. — Эта стерва затаилась не просто так.

Локи нахмурился, рассматривая схемы, словно понимал их. А может, и правда понимал.

— Очень впечатляюще, Старк, — сказал он. — Но без образца ее магии ты все равно ничего не сможешь сделать.

— Да, и тут на сцену выходишь ты.

Локи склонил голову, но ничего не ответил. Тони откатился на стуле назад и взял с соседнего стола металлическую коробку, которую умыкнул у Брюса, рассудив, что тот все равно не заметит пропажи. Затем он подъехал обратно и положил коробку рядом с компьютером. Потарабанил по ней пальцами и откинул крышку, показывая Локи содержимое — шприц для забора крови.

— Ясно, — сказал Локи. — Ты хочешь использовать мою кровь.

— Магия Аморы сейчас прыгает в тебе как сперматозоиды. — Тони поморщился (и как в голову пришло такое сравнение?), но тут же продолжил: — Если передать данные системе, та найдет след Аморы, и все.

На мгновение показалось, что Локи и правда обдумывает предложение, но тот просто посмотрел на иглу и фыркнул. Тони заметил, что Локи уже не смущается в его присутствии так, как раньше. Тони не знал, хороший это знак или плохой, но фырканье в ответ на свой гениальный план не оценил.

— Смело, но глупо, — сказал Локи, разводя руками. — Даже если тебе удастся найти следы Аморы, она может быть уже очень далеко. Сомневаюсь, что твоя наука доберется до других миров.

Тони захлопнул коробку.

— Тогда у тебя есть план получше, о, Оз великий и ужасный?

Такое обращение сбило Локи с толку. Он недоуменно заморгал, но уже через секунду вернул лицу невозмутимость. Обычный Локи наградил бы его свирепым взглядом, — а может, и угрозой, — но, видимо, даже он не был таким усердным двадцать четыре на семь, особенно под любовным заклинанием.

— Я уже работаю над контрзаклинанием. Как только сниму его, найду Амору, в каком бы мире та не пряталась.

— Ну, похоже, от успеха ты пока далек.

Локи дернул челюстью и сжал руку в кулак.

— Ненадолго.

Тони взмахом указал на коробку.

— Значит, крови мне не видать?

Локи замялся. Он, как и Тони, прекрасно понимал, что с помощью крови Щ.И.Т. легко потом отследит и его магию, лишая Локи эффекта неожиданности. По его глазам было видно, что он хочет помочь, хочет сделать все, чтобы снять заклинание. И все же Локи покачал головой.

— Это поставит меня в невыгодное положение, — сказал он.

— Ну, чисто теоретически я бы мог уничтожить твою кровь, когда закончу…

Локи улыбнулся вымученно, будто от боли.

— Околдованная часть меня верит тебе, но разумом я понимаю, что не могу тебе доверять.

Тони хотел сказать что-нибудь умное — что наука лучше магии, и что Локи пора бы ему довериться, потому что он сейчас один, не считая Тора, а от Тора мало толку, когда речь о науке, — но не успел: Локи неожиданно протянул руку и положил ладонь на реактор. Тони замер. Любовь любовью, но на прикосновения у него реакция машинальная.

— Это устройство создано твоей наукой, — сказал Локи. Он не двигался, но по позвоночнику Тони пополз холодок, словно Локи что-то из него вытягивал. — Оно питает энергией костюм и не дает тебе умереть.

Стало трудно дышать — так Локи стоял близко. Он облизнул губы с такой жадностью, словно хотел накинуться на Тони. Интересно, как еще сдерживается?

— Я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях, Старк, но сейчас не время и не место для науки смертных.

Он убрал ладонь, и дышать тут же стало легче. Под футболкой мерно шумел атомный реактор. Локи заложил руки за спину, словно опасаясь, что те перестанут слушаться, и окинул Тони невозмутимым взглядом. Тони не понимал, какого хрена с ним происходит, но решил, что настало время сравнять счет. Фьюри ведь хотел, чтобы он воспользовался ситуацией? Ладно. 

— Злодей из тебя сейчас никудышный, — сказал он.

Локи приподнял брови.

— Без обид — весь план с инопланетной армией был просто блеск, — но сейчас ты за банального злодея не сойдешь. Тусовка в компании Мстителей? Белое пятно на злодейской репутации. 

— Ты, кажется, рад, что я «тусуюсь» с вами.

— Я обрадуюсь еще больше, если ты покончишь со злодейскими делами, — сказал Тони и тут же поморщился: фраза была будто из дешевого фильма, да и сыграл он паршиво. Почему никто не понимает, что в любовных делах он лузер? Боже.

Локи взглянул на него из-под опущенных ресниц и понимающе улыбнулся.

— А вот лгать ты не умеешь.

— Уверен, ты многому мог бы меня научить, о, бог обмана.

— Так и есть, — отозвался Локи. Его улыбка стала шире.

Они вернулись к перепалкам, которые так нравились Тони. Приятный разговор перед схваткой всегда поднимает дух. Тони встал, лишая Локи преимущества в росте, и прислонился к столу. Локи отзеркалил его позу.

— А теперь серьезно. Смотри сам, в злодействе больше минусов, чем плюсов. Никогда не думал о том, чтобы присоединиться к хорошим ребятам?

— Зачем? Чтобы защищать человечество? Или вашу жалкую землю? Это не мое.

— Инфернальных злодеев не бывает. Все меняются.

Глаза Локи потемнели. На мгновение Тони показалось, что он зашел слишком далеко, но затем Локи сказал:

— Нет, не меняются — просто прячутся за масками и надеются, что никто этого не заметит.

Ответ был кратким, но говорил о многом. Похоже, Локи и правда верил, что не годится на роль героя. Интересно, почему? Какой была их с Тором жизнь? Тор мало что рассказывал о брате, и теперь Тони раздирало любопытство. Такая тяга к саморазрушению не могла не интриговать: Тони она была хорошо знакома. Он не хуже Локи проебывал все вокруг. Мысль о том, что у них больше общего, чем Тони думал, вызвала странные чувства.

— Меняются, — сказал Тони. — Посмотри на меня. Ты ведь не думаешь, что я с детства мечтал стать героем? Или что этот город не заслуживает героя получше? Просвещу тебя: нет, не мечтал, и да, заслуживает.

Локи открыл рот, словно собираясь сказать что-то в его защиту, но сдержался, сжал зубы. Похоже, слова Тони его расстроили. Может, Фьюри был прав, и у Тони получится убедить его перейти на их сторону? Тони засчитал разговор как безоговорочную победу. 

— Ты себя недооцениваешь, — наконец сказал Локи. — Интересно, почему?

— Я вообще скромняжка, но речь сейчас не обо мне.

— Ты хочешь влезть ко мне в голову, — сказал Локи. — Ты хоть представляешь, кто я?

Тони шагнул ближе. Да, это плохая идея и Локи выглядит так, будто готов напасть или удрать, ну и что? Тони решил не заморачиваться.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — сказал он. — Ты влезаешь в головы к другим потому, что боишься заглянуть в собственную. Ты и сам не знаешь, кто ты на самом деле, верно?

— Я знаю, кто я, — с горечью сказал Локи и, оказавшись рядом с Тони, схватил за горло. 

Снова куда-нибудь швырнет, подумал Тони, но тот почти сразу отстранился. Его лицо смягчилось. 

Тони опять побывал на краю смерти — ну спасибочки. Сердце бешено колотилось: он и забыл, как легко вывести Локи из себя. Тот опустил руки, но не извинился — не то чтобы Тони ждал, — и сейчас казался на удивление спокойным.

— Ты выбрал свой путь, я — свой, — сказал Локи, склонив голову. 

По его лицу стало ясно, что он собирается уйти. Тони открыл рот, но Локи исчез. 

Тони снова остался один.

— Джарвис, где Локи?

— В своей комнате, сэр. Мне попросить его вернуться?

— Нет, — ответил Тони и дотронулся до реактора. — Не надо.

***

Когда Тони разбудил сигнал тревоги, на горизонте только занимался рассвет. Секунда ушла на то, чтобы осознать происходящее, и он тут же скатился с кровати, поспешно натягивая на себя одежду и попутно выясняя подробности.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что здесь замешана Амора!

— Ты уж прости, — ответил Фьюри, — но это Гидра. Мы думаем, что за нападением стоит Гадюка.

Тони уронил брюки.

— А, ну тогда я пас. Не забывайте, что со мной в комплекте идет бог обмана.

— Твои проблемы. Гидра напал на ратушу, мэр захвачен. Мне нужны все, ты в том числе.

Тони уставился на брюки. Фьюри что, не шутит? Локи пойдет за Тони куда угодно, но хрена с два станет им помогать. Да он скорее поможет Гадюке: они и раньше работали вместе.

— Без обид, но идея просто пиздец.

— Вот и проверим. Иди уже.

***

Проблема заключалась в следующем: на город напали не только агенты Гидры. Гадюка нанял еще и гражданских. План был в том, чтобы взять в заложники мэра, чтобы захватить контроль над городом. (План, кстати, так себе, Тони видел в нем столько дыр, что даже не хотел анализировать.)

Со Стивом, Халком и Тором Тони встретился на улице. Вдова и Хоукай были в квинджете, а в коммуникаторе звучал голос Фьюри.

— Нам сообщили, что снаружи дюжины две агентов Гидры, не меньше. Может, в кабинете мэра есть кто-то еще. Насколько знаем, мэр в заложниках у какой-то безымянной банды, которую нанял Гадюка.

— Мы можем разобраться с агентами, но Гадюка знает, что гражданских убивать не станем, — сказал Стив.

— Не станем? — переспросил Тони.

— Тони.

— Мы с Вдовой — на крышу, — сказал Хоукай. — Нападем на уебков с потолка.

— А мы отвлечем их на улице, — кивнул Стив. — Никого не убивайте, только задерживайте. Их нужно будет допросить.

— Мне плевать, что вы будете делать, — сказал Фьюри. — Главное — спасите мэра. 

— Ты его слышал, — сказал Тони и, не дожидаясь ответа Стива, взмыл в воздух с оружием наготове. — Халк! Двое у тебя за спиной, не спи.

Раздался свист Мьельнира, последовал хруст костей и шорох одежды — Тор ударил одного из агентов. Да уж, Тони все еще не привык к тому, как слаженно действовала команда. Они спасали мир куда чаще, чем все думали — не то чтобы Тони заботило, кто там что думает. Но немного признания еще никому не повредило. 

Тони отбросил одного из агентов, краем глаза замечая слева черно-зеленый всполох. Локи. Тот стоял на крыше здания, скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдал за сражением как за спектаклем. Впечатленным он не казался.

— Эй, — сказал Тони, — вы только гляньте, кто решил присоединиться к вечеринке!

— Тебе известно, почему я здесь.

Улицу огласил голос Тора: «Давай со мной, брат!», но Локи не обратил на него никакого внимания. Выглядел он недовольным — забавно, учитывая всю ситуацию. Внизу все еще было полно агентов Гидры — Гадюка их что, клонирует? Тони выругался. Не удивительно, что Фьюри нужны были они все. Он снова посмотрел на Локи.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы нам помочь, так что не стесняйся.

— Мог бы, но не буду, — отозвался Локи и указал Тони за спину, не дожидаясь ответа. Тони обернулся и увидел агента на зависшем в воздухе мотоцикле. Ну спасибочки, Локи. Тони с нападавшим перекувырнулись, и уже через мгновение Тони скинул того вниз.

Какое-то время все продолжалось в том же духе. Они разобрались с агентами на улице, Халк вломился в офис мэра, за ним освобождали заложников Хоукай и Вдова. Из ратуши повалила нанятая Гадюкой шпана, разбегавшаяся в разные стороны. Каждый был сам за себя. Полиция успела очухаться и попыталась принести хоть какую-то пользу.

— Проклятье, — с чувством выругался Тони. — Да это же дети! Какого хрена они работают с Гидрой?

— Наверное, Гадюка вербует свежую кровь, — сказал Стив. — Сомневаюсь, что кто-то из них знает, где он… Тони! На шесть часов!

Предупреждение запоздало на секунду. Обернувшись, Тони увидел желтую вспышку, затем почувствовал удар в плечо, жгучей болью отдавшийся в позвоночник. Он отлетел назад, упал и с металлическим звоном покатился по земле. Остановившись, поднял голову и увидел агента c оружием наготове… 

Но удара не последовало.

Агента резко отбросило в сторону. Тони услышал хруст черепа и поднял голову. Перед глазами все плыло, но он разглядел Локи. От того исходило зеленоватое сияние и такая злость, какую Тони не ощущал с их первой битвы.

На мгновение Локи казался удивленным тем, что сделал. Затем посмотрел на Тони, словно спрашивая — можно?

Тони уставился на него в ответ.

Рядом появилось еще двое агентов, и Локи машинально испепелил их. Почему-то Тони затошнило.

Локи был готов убивать ради него, был готов… Тони зашипел от боли. В ухе раздался голос Джарвиса: «Сэр, левое плечо костюма не отвечает на команды», но сейчас Тони было плевать. 

Посреди всего этого хаоса появился Тор, попытался успокоить Локи, но тот его не слушал. Они с Тони смотрели друг на друга, будто пытаясь в чем-то разобраться — в чем именно, Тони не знал. Через мгновение он ощутил на плече ладонь. Стив. Тони даже не заметил, как тот оказался рядом.

— Ты как? — спросил Стив. — Тони, ты в порядке?

— Ага, — сказал Тони, встряхнувшись. — Успокойся, Роджерс, не в первый раз замужем.

Когда он оглянулся, Локи уже исчез.

***

Дома Локи не было.

Плечо болело. Конечно, у Тони бывали раны и похуже (как раз от Локи). Костюм нуждался в ремонте, и Тони использовал его как предлог, чтобы пропустить совещание и провести оставшийся вечер дома.

— Мы уже об этом говорили, — сказал Фьюри. — Совещания нельзя посещать по желанию. 

— Да ладно, я же чуть не умер, — сказал Тони и в подтверждение своих слов хрустнул плечом. — Мне нужно прийти в себя. Пришли мне все ключевые моменты. Уверен, без меня совещание пройдет куда быстрее.

Когда он повернулся, чтобы уйти, Фьюри схватил его за руку.

— Я видел, что Локи сделал, — сказал он. — Думаешь, план работает?

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — сказал Тони, вырывая руку. — А теперь, прошу меня извинить. Мне срочно нужно выпить.

Он направился вдоль по коридору и, конечно, вовсе не искал Локи, который не появлялся с тех пор, как уничтожил агентов Гидры. Может, Локи и не в здании? Это говорило бы о многом, учитывая, что ему физически больно находиться вдали от Тони. Тони отправился к себе — не в мастерскую, в комнату. Вместо того, чтобы отремонтировать костюм, он решил сделать то, что ему удавалось лучше всего: напиться.

Четыре виски спустя Тони лежал лицом на барной стойке и пускал слюни. Последние годы его изменили — спасение мира не проходит бесследно, — но он не просто так избегал всей этой ответственности и держался подальше от окружающих. Сегодня Локи выглядел до чертиков напуганным. Из-за Тони. И страх этот отличался от волнения того же Стива, когда кого-то из команды ранили. 

Интересно, подумал Тони (он вообще частенько думал о разных глупостях), любил ли Локи кого-нибудь раньше. Был ли у него кто-то, с кем он вел себя глупо и безрассудно, не заботясь о том, что его сердце разобьют? Если нет, то он, наверное, в ужасе, и Тони внезапно ощутил вину.

Он отрубился раньше, чем успел налить следующий стакан.

***

Локи залез на него, выгибая спину — гладкая кожа и мускулы под ладонями. Между губ он зажимал вишенку — зачем, Тони не знал и знать не хотел. Он провел рукой по его плечу — теплому, чуть дрожащему. Кожа была мягкой — куда мягче, чем он ожидал. Тони захотелось вытащить вишенку изо рта Локи, увидеть, как губы окрасятся красным соком и слизать его.

— Как ты хочешь меня? — прошептал Локи, обдавая Тони сладковатым дыханием, потянулся к его ремню, и Тони…

…резко проснулся в луже собственных слюней и заморгал. Вокруг было темно.

— Нифига себе, — пробормотал он.

— Приятный сон? — раздался чей-то голос.

— Нифига себе! Свет.

Загорелся свет. Вот он, Локи — спокойно сидит на кровати Тони. Даже ноги скрестил, ну будто у себя дома. Он казался уставшим — наверное, из-за заклинания и из-за того, что болтался хрен знает где. Тони хотел было спросить, как Локи себя чувствует, но сдержался — да, он пьян, но не настолько. Тони выпрямился, вытирая с губ слюну.

— Какая приятная неожиданность.

— Я уж думал, ты захлебнешься в собственной рвоте, — сказал Локи.

— Я просто ас в том, как не помереть после пьянки, — рассмеялся Тони и потянулся за бутылкой. Во рту будто кто-то сдох, но виски смоет мерзкий привкус. Налив себе, Тони протянул бутылку Локи. Тот кивнул, Тони налил стакан и ему.

Через секунду Локи уже стоял рядом. Он взял стакан, принюхался, чуть подняв брови. Коснулся губами кромки, и Тони, тут же вспомнив о вишенке, проглотил свой виски. С минуту они пили молча, ожидая, пока другой начнет разговор. Тони никогда не удавалось держать рот на замке, и потому:

— Сегодняшнее представление было весьма эффектным. — Тони взмахнул свободной рукой, будто кого-то раздавив. — И очень эффективным.

Локи сделал большой глоток и нахмурился, словно не определился с мнением насчет виски. Посмотрел на Тони без особого веселья.

— Это я так пытаюсь сказать «спасибо», — сказал Тони. Говори, не останавливайся. — Ты, считай, уже присоединился к хорошим ребятам. Уверен, Фьюри оценит.

— Помощь вам не входила в мои намерения, — угрюмо отозвался Локи.

— А моя смерть в них входила? — Тони взял бутылку и, не спрашивая, подлил Локи виски, который тот сразу же выпил. Интересно, а боги могут опьянеть? — А то, знаешь, мне нравится быть живым.

Локи поставил стакан на барную стойку и поджал губы.

— Как твое плечо? — спросил он, кивнув в его сторону. — Болит?

— Не настолько, чтобы с болью не справился старый добрый скотч.

Тони не успел потянуться за бутылкой — Локи схватил его за плечо, и даже сквозь рубашку Тони почувствовал холод. Он замер и вопросительно поднял брови, ожидая объяснения. Локи молча сосредоточился на его плече. Затем что-то случилось — Тони не смог подобрать слов, чтобы описать, что именно. Казалось, сотни песчинок оказались под кожей, в мышцах, костях. Их теплое движение поглощало боль. Почему-то посмотреть вниз было страшно, но когда Локи убрал руку, плечо чувствовало себя хорошо. Да что там — охуенно. Может, даже лучше здорового плеча. Тони подвигал им, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

— Охренеть, — сказал он. — Спасибо.

Локи взял со стола стакан и отпил из него.

— Тебе следует быть осторожнее в битве, — сказал он. — Люди не могут позволить себе отвлекаться.

— Спасибо за совет, — сказал Тони. — Знаешь, почти все травмы за прошедший год были делом твоих рук. Так, к слову.

Локи пожал плечами и отпил виски, глядя на Тони. Он выглядел хорошо — черты лица разгладились, из позы ушла настороженность. Удивительно, но раньше Тони не обращал внимания на такие подробности.

Локи допил виски и потянулся за бутылкой.

— Сегодня Тор очень гордился тобой, — сказал Тони. Да-да, продолжай давить на него.

— Тебе обязательно вмешиваться в наши дела? — спросил Локи. В его голосе звучало больше любопытства, чем злости. 

— А почему ты ведешь себя так, словно не достоин быть его братом?

Шах и мат. Не только Локи удавалось влезать в головы к другим, а Тони прекрасно знал, каково это — чувствовать себя недостойным. Воцарилось опасное молчание. Локи сделал большой глоток.

— Тор очень великодушен… подчас, даже слишком. — Локи ухмыльнулся поверх стакана, но то, что он сказал потом, не стало от этого веселее. — Как думаешь, насколько велика моя душа?

— Он все еще любит тебя, — ответил Тони. — Черт, да все это видят! Хватит уже упиваться своими проблемами с отцом, прими его чувства!

Ладно, от Тони эти слова звучали чуточку лицемерно. Видимо, Локи это прекрасно знал, потому что помрачнел и сказал:

— Да, ты ведь так и сделал. Поэтому ты пытаешься всех спасти? Чтобы загладить прошлые ошибки? «Торговец смертью» — так тебя называли?

И с чего Тони взял, что переиграет бога обмана в играх разума? Локи как никто умел забираться в чужие головы — спросите доктора Селвига. Тони со злостью отпил виски, даже не замечая вкуса.

— Если думаешь, что знаешь хотя бы что-то о…

— Ты не сможешь спасти всех, — сказал Локи. — Желание это глупое, и оно не поможет тебе спастись самому.

Ладно, Локи шастает по чужим головам только так, а Тони слишком пьян, чтобы играть на его поле. Слишком пьян, слишком устал, а Локи — слишком похож на человека, чтобы иметь с ним дело. Слишком эмоционален, а Тони никогда не разбирался в чужих эмоциях.

— Да, чудесно поболтали, — сказал он, поставив стакан на стойку. — Ты мне просто глаза раскрыл. Спокойной ночи.

Тони добрел до кровати, рухнул в нее, даже не раздеваясь, попросил Джарвиса погасить свет и завернулся в одеяло. И да, он ни от кого не сбегал.

— Похоже, я тебя расстроил, — сказал Локи.

— Ты поразительно догадлив, — ответил Тони. Кровать прогнулась под чужим весом. Локи был здесь, в его постели, и Тони и понятия не имел, что делать.

— Не говори мне правду, если не хочешь услышать ее в ответ.

— Но тебя же считают богом лжи, — с детской обидой в голосе отозвался Тони.

— Если бы я не говорил правду хоть иногда, то никто бы мне не верил.

Тони открыл было рот и тут же закрыл. А Локи хорош. Чертовски хорош. Тони ничего и сказал, но расслабился, и Локи наверняка понял, что тот не против его присутствия. Может, это было плохой идеей, а может, нет. Тони никогда не отличался хорошими идеями. Через какое-то время он почувствовал, что Локи лег рядом, не касаясь его. Тони так долго думал, должен ли что-то сказать, что сам не заметил, как заснул.

Он все равно не собирался его прогонять.

***

На кухне стояло десять коробок с пончиками.

— Какого хрена на кухне десять коробок с пончиками?

Клинт глупо улыбнулся, держа в руке три пончика. У всех остальных на тарелках лежало минимум по одному. Тор выглядел так, словно умял уже не меньше дюжины — видимо, изначально коробок было все-таки одиннадцать. Тони мучился от похмелья, и все казалось полной бессмыслицей.

— Мэр их прислал, — сказала Наташа, откусывая пончик с джемом. — В качестве благодарности.

— Пончики? — фыркнул Тони. — «Спасибо, что спасли мне жизнь. Вот вам за это немного сладостей». Невероятно!

— Я не жалуюсь, — сказал Тор. Его пальцы были испачканы сахарной пудрой. 

Тони пожал плечами и взял из коробки пончик с шоколадной глазурью.

— Они хотят, чтобы мы растолстели, — сказал Клинт и взглянул на Наташу. – Не то чтобы тебе это грозило.

— Заткнись, пожалуйста.

Тони взял еще три пончика, завернул в салфетку и собрался было ускользнуть, но Тор перекрыл ему путь. Тони тихо выругался. При взгляде на Тора он ощутил глупую вину. Дело было даже не столько в дурацком сне, сколько в том, что Локи провел ночь в его постели. Ничего не случилось, но факт оставался фактом. В свою защиту Тони мог только сказать, что был в хлам.

— Моего брата не было у себя в комнате, — сказал Тор. — Я боюсь, как бы он не ушел слишком далеко. Ты ничего от него не слышал?

— Он в порядке, — ответил Тони. — Он, э… заглянул ко мне вчера. Он в здании.

— О.

Тор выпрямился, вытер пальцы о штанину. Тони неловко похлопал его плечу, словно пытаясь утешить.

— Дай ему немного времени, — сказал он. — И он успокоится.

Сейчас Тор больше походил на побитого щенка, чем на бога. Как же Тони ненавидел все эти чувства! Одни от них неприятности. 

— Твоя рука уже не болит? — спросил Тор.

— А, нет, — отозвался Тони и подвигал плечом. — Локи меня подлатал.

Тор нахмурился еще сильнее, развернулся и, не говоря ни слова, вышел. Тони остался стоять, не понимая, что только что произошло. Затем направился к себе — разбираться с душевными проблемами богов в порядке живой очереди.

Когда Тони проснулся, Локи рядом не было, но сейчас он вернулся — рассматривал раскинувшийся внизу город, заложив руки за спину. Он обернулся, стоило Тони войти, словно знал о его появлении. Слегка прищурившись, посмотрел сначала на пончики, затем на плечо Тони.

— Эй, я вообще-то здесь, — сказал Тони, взмахом указывая на свое лицо. Локи наградил его непроницаемым взглядом, и Тони протянул ему пончик. — Как насчет завтрака?

С мгновение поколебавшись, Локи взял пончик двумя пальцами, как что-то опасное.

— Что это? — спросил он.

— Пончик, — объяснил Тони и засунул второй себе в рот. — Одно из величайших изобретений человечества, идеально прожаренное и насквозь пропитанное сахаром. Вредное, но чертовски вкусное. Хватит пялиться, он тебя не укусит. Ешь давай.

Локи неуверенно откусил и медленно прожевал. Задумался и одобрительно кивнул.

— Вкусно.

Он схватил последний пончик — Тони не успел его остановить — и вонзил зубы прямо в сердцевину. Брызнул джем, который Локи тут же поймал пальцем и облизал. Тони вспомнил о вишенке и подумал: «Возьми себя в руки».

— Ты что, и правда никогда не ел пончиков? Чем вас только кормят в этом вашем Асгарде?

— Кабанами, — сказал Локи и выжидательно уставился на Тони. В ответ тот пожал плечами.

— Остальные пончики на кухне, но все потом, потом. Вчера у меня появилась мыслишка насчет Аморы.

Локи слизнул сахар с пальцев.

— Мой ответ остается прежним. Я не дам тебе свою кровь.

— Ладно, но, может, удастся обойтись и без нее. Я бы тебя просканировал — ничего такого, простое сканирование, чтобы засечь следы ее магии. Что думаешь?

Несколько секунд Локи молча жевал, но по его нахмуренным бровям можно было догадаться, что он и правда обдумывает предложение. Хотя Тони не исключал возможность того, что Локи хмурился из-за отсутствия пончиков.

— Что за сканирование? — спросил Локи.

— Сенсорное — скажем, это все равно, что посветить лампой в темную комнату. Твою магию я даже и не трону. Сам увидишь. — Локи все еще выглядел скептично, и тогда Тони поставил ультиматум: — Или я просто попрошу Тора, чтобы он подержал тебя, пока я буду брать у тебя кровь.

— Такое вряд ли случится, но я тебя понял.

— Значит, твой ответ «да»? — спросил Тони, надевая на лицо очаровательную улыбку, которую не раз использовал на женщинах (и на мужчинах тоже).

— Возможно, — сказал Локи. — Но сначала я хочу еще пончиков.

Если честно, то Тони ожидал услышать «нет», но Локи смотрел на него с чем-то, похожим на доверие. Тони осознал, что никто — даже Тор! — никогда не оказывался в его положении. Локи был согласен работать с Тони, что уже было огромным шагом к победе. Тони попытался представить, каково было бы иметь такого сильного союзника, попытался представить Локи, сражающегося на их стороне. Мысль не казалась такой уж невозможной.

— Ладно, по рукам, — сказал он. — Сначала пончики, затем — наука.

Тони сделал Локи знак следовать за ним. Тот подчинился.

— Надо поспешить, пока Брюс и Тор все не съели.

— Брюс… — повторил Локи. — Ты говоришь о вашем Халке?

— Ага. А еще он дзен постиг, так что даже не пытайся вытащить из него Халка. Все равно не выйдет.

Локи хмыкнул.

Когда они вошли на кухню, там никого не было. Оставшиеся пончики лежали на столе. Локи с интересом принялся их перебирать. Тони схватил последний пончик с шоколадной глазурью, запихал в рот и перевел взгляд на Локи. У того было по пончику в руках и один в зубах. Тони хотел сказать что-нибудь о калорийности, но передумал: вряд ли Локи она волнует. Тот тем временем слизал с губ сахар, посмотрел на дверь и прислушался.

— Что… — начал Тони.

— Тихо, — сказал Локи и исчез, оставляя Тони в одиночестве.

Через какое-то время на кухню зашел Брюс. Его взгляд тут же упал на коробку с пончиками. Он кивнул Тони в знак приветствия и взял один.

— Тор сказал, что, эм, вчера Локи был у тебя в комнате, — сказал он, избегая смотреть на Тони. Это было так по-детски, что Тони рассмеялся (и уж точно не смутился).

— Вы сплетничаете как дамочки в маникюрном салоне. Да, Локи заглянул и подлатал мне плечо. Моя честь осталась непоруганной, слово скаута.

— Думаю, Тора куда больше волнует честь Локи, — сказал Брюс. 

Не успел Тони придумать ответ поязвительнее, как из ниоткуда раздался голос:

— А что с ней не так?

Брюс замер. Перед ним возник Локи, выхватил у него из рук пончик и откусил. Тони подумалось, что никогда тот не был так прекрасно порочен. Брюс отскочил, и — да, вот оно — превратился в Халка. Посмотрел на Тони так, словно во всем был виноват он.

— Беги, — сказал Локи.

Что они и сделали — перескочили через диван и побежали по коридору. Тони смеялся — так сильно, что даже дышать не мог. Локи схватил его за руку, и они переместились, оставив остальных разбираться с Халком.

***

У Тони ушло несколько минут на то, чтобы отдышаться. Он не смеялся так сильно даже тогда, когда Клинт на спор попытался влезть в костюм Наташи. Локи переместил их в мастерскую и теперь стоял рядом, улыбаясь так самодовольно, словно гордился тем, что сделал. Шалость удалась. Пожалуй, его проделки даже забавные, когда ты в них участвуешь. Тони не сказал этого вслух — почувствовал, что перейдет границу. Поэтому он откашлялся, выпрямился и отправился к столу.

Он доработал сканер, и теперь тот улавливал магические следы. Тони обнаружил (во многом благодаря Аморе, Локи и их выкрутасам), что магия состоит из тех же молекул, что и большинство земных и космических элементов.

Сканер выглядел безобидно и был размером с телевизионный пульт, но Локи все равно с опаской наблюдал за Тони, и Тони его понимал. Он провел сканером над своей рукой, чтобы разрядить обстановку, и сканер тихо зажужжал — искал на нем следы магии.

— Видишь? Безвредно. — Тони указал на одежду Локи. — Раздевайся, и начнем.

Локи скинул плащ на пол, и с мгновение Тони не мог отвести от него глаз. Локи высокий, стройный и до жути внушительный. Тони никогда не был к нему так близко, не считая того раза, когда Локи отправил его в полет из окна. С чего начать? 

— Ладно. Начнем снизу, — сказал Тони и наклонился. Сканер в его руках мерно зажужжал. Тони медленно провел им по ноге Локи, глядя на голубоватый отсвет на его одежде. Локи не двигался, стоял собранно, но расслабленно, опустив руки по швам. Тони захотелось поднять глаза и посмотреть на его, но он заставил себя сосредоточиться на сканере. Интересно, с каких пор он начал видеть в Локи не только врага? Сейчас тот находился так близко, что Тони чувствовал его запах — смесь земли и пряностей, может, от виски накануне. Он провел сканером по груди, по рукам, перешел к горлу. В голубом сиянии кожа Локи казалась еще бледнее, и Тони впервые осознал, какая длинная у него шея. Проклятье.

— Закрой глаза, — сказал он.

Его голос прозвучал слишком громко.

Локи закрыл глаза, и Тони стало страшно от того, насколько тот сейчас ему доверяет.

Он провел сканером перед его лицом и, может, наклонился чуть ближе, чем нужно. Локи сделал глубокий вдох. Да, Тони, продолжай в том же духе.

Сканер издал гудок, и Тони пришел в себя. Есть. Он отпрянул, и Локи открыл глаза и спросил: 

— Сработало?

Тони положил прибор на компьютер, давая жесткому диску считать информацию.

— Ага. Но мне понадобится какое-то время, чтобы прогнать данные через компьютер.

Движение за спиной — Локи наклонился, поднимая с пола плащ и подошел, заглядывая Тони через плечо. Компьютер считывал данные, Тони смотрел на монитор. Локи резко выпрямился, и Тони обернулся к нему.

— Сообщи мне, если что-нибудь найдешь, — сказал Локи. — Я собираюсь заняться своими поисками.

Он исчез раньше, чем Тони успел сказать «ладно».

***

Тони засек магию Аморы часам к восьми — сучка спряталась на славу — и отправился за Локи.

В коридоре его поймал Стив в гражданском. Даже прожив в современном мире почти год, он все еще одевался по моде сороковых

— Привет. Чем занимался весь день?

— Работал над гениальном планом по поимке нашей волшебной подружки.

— И? План работает?

— Я засек ее магию пару минут назад, так что как сам думаешь?

— О, отлично. Фьюри уже сообщил?

— Э, нет. Пока нет. Сначала хочу поговорить с Локи. Думаю, вместе нам удастся ее выследить.

Взгляд Стива был достаточно красноречив. С минуту Тони не понимал его удивления.

— Да ладно тебе, Роджерс, не смотри на меня так…

— Прости, — сказал Стив. — Я просто… сама мысль о том, что ты работаешь с Локи кажется мне очень странной.

«Ага, — подумал Тони, — мне тоже, ты уж поверь».

— Под этим грубым кожаным прикидом скрывается мягкая начинка, — сказал он.

Стив заморгал.

— Не обращай внимания, просто верь мне. Я знаю, что делаю.

— Правда? Помни, Локи сейчас не в себе. Он под действием заклинания, и как только заклинание снимут, он не будет с тобой таким дружелюбным.

Кто, как не капитан Америка, вернет Тони с небес на землю? В глубине души Тони прекрасно понимал, что скоро Локи станет прежним, хоть и старался не думать об этом. Локи нравился ему таким, каким был сейчас — Тор вот уж точно не жаловался — и замечание Стива почему-то испортило Тони настроение.

— Спасибо за совет, кэп, — сказал он, хлопнул Стива по плечу и ушел.

Добравшись до комнаты Локи, Тони легонько нажал на дверную ручку и обнаружил, что дверь не заперта. Он вошел, рассудив, что они с Локи достигли понимания, и тот вряд ли будет против вторжения. Особенно учитывая, что сам он вторгался к Тони с завидным постоянством.

Комната была такой же, как остальные гостевые: белые стены, одна кровать и полное отсутствие каких-то личных вещей. Из огромных окон открывался великолепный вид на город — одно это должно убедить Локи остаться. Через секунду Тони заметил Локи и удивленно замер — тот спал, сидя на кровати. Его голова склонилась к груди, руки были сложены на коленях. Рядом лежал какой-то древний манускрипт, на вид которому было около тысячи лет.

Сейчас Локи как никогда походил на человека, и Тони возненавидел его еще больше — за чувство вины, за то, что вообще заставил Тони чувствовать. Должно быть, Локи сильно устал, пока бестолку искал Амору, спасал Тони и любил его, что было ой как непросто — спросите Пеппер.

Тони пересек комнату, но Локи даже не шевельнулся. Странно, учитывая, что тот всегда начеку. Может, Локи подсознательно почувствовал Тони и позволил себе расслабиться в его присутствии? Тони протянул руку и дотронулся до его запястья, легко потряс, пытаясь разбудить.

— Вставай, злобная любовь всей моей жизни.

Локи открыл глаза, сонно заморгал и улыбнулся — широко, блеснув зубами. Улыбка осветила его лицо. Проснувшись, он забыл надеть скрывающую эмоции маску. У него ушло меньше секунды, чтобы это осознать, но было поздно. Локи отпихнул от себя руку и встал, мигом помрачнев. Он не хотел, чтобы Тони — или кто-то еще — видел его таким. Тони вновь почувствовал себя виноватым. Вот дерьмо.

— Черт, послушай, я просто…

Не успел Тони договорить, как Локи исчез. Тони выругался в пустоту.

***

Мстители наслаждались редкими минутами спокойствия, собравшись вместе за ужином. Брюс уже успокоился, но все еще с укором смотрел на Тони, словно тот был во всем виноват. Наверное, так оно и отчасти и было. Когда все уселись за столом с китайской едой, Клинт ткнул в Тони палочками:

— А куда делся твой бойфренд?

— Поехал в химчистку за моими шмотками, — сказал Тони. — А тебе-то что?

Тор подозрительно молчал.

— А теперь давай начистоту, — сказала Наташа. — В последнее время вы проводите много времени вместе.

— И что ты ожидаешь от меня услышать, мамуля? — Тони засунул в рот яичный рулет. — Ребята, вы же в курсе, что он не мой бойфренд? Тор, выручай.

— Мне неприятно говорить о Локи в таком контексте, — сказал Тор, и Тони захотелось побиться головой об стену.

— Я что, единственный, кто рад его отсутствию? — спросил Брюс. — Не обижайся, Тор.

— Я понимаю.

— Ладно, сменим тему, — сказал Тони. — От Гадюки ничего не было слышно? Да-да, от того самого Гадюки, который попытался убить мэра? Вы ведь его еще помните?

— Как думаешь, если Локи никогда не снимет заклинание, Тор разрешит тебе с ним встречаться? — спросил Клинт.

— Нет, — ответил Тор одновременно с Тони, сказавшим: «Иди на хрен».

Стив принялся всех успокаивать — в этом весь Стив. О Локи больше не заговаривали, но Тони сожалел, что его здесь нет. Хоть и совсем немного.

***

Ночью Локи появился в комнате Тони, когда тот уже засыпал, и тенью навис над кроватью. Тони лениво перевернулся на спину и поднял глаза, ловя на себе чужой внимательный взгляд.

— Ты пропустил ужин, — сказал он.

— С твоей стороны было неразумно подкрадываться ко мне.

Тони сел. Да, он предполагал, что Локи будет дуться, но, похоже, дело было не только в том, что Тони вломился к нему без стука. Он намеренно оставил половину кровати свободной, чтобы Локи мог лечь, но тот стоял, ничем не выдавая своих мыслей. Это раздражало.

— Ты слишком чувствительный, — сказал Тони. — Я не собирался к тебе подкрадываться, просто…

— Мне становится все труднее сдерживаться.

— Что?

Локи переступил с ноги на ногу — совсем как обычный человек, и Тони разрывается между желаниями включить свет, чтобы увидеть его, и остаться в темноте.

— Либо заклинание становится сильнее… либо слабеет моя воля ему сопротивляться.

У Тони пересохло в горле.

— Вот хрень.

— Тебе лучше держаться от меня подальше.

По какой-то глупой, необъяснимой причине Тони не хотелось соглашаться:

— Ты что, шутишь? Неужели собираешься струсить?

В голосе зазвучал голос Тора — «временами ты заходишь слишком далеко», но сейчас Тони было все равно. Что-то внутри подсказывало: он хочет этого. Хочет увидеть, как далеко может зайти, и просто хочет. Локи задержал дыхание. Может, Тони надо попробовать с другой стороны? Да, определенно.

— Струсить? — эхом отозвался Локи.

— Ну да, сбежать.

— А чего ты от меня ждешь? — Губы Локи изогнулись в улыбке. — Ты и понятия не имеешь, что мне хочется сделать.

— Готов поспорить, что имею. У меня прекрасное воображение.

Локи шевельнул пальцами, словно порываясь претворить фантазии в жизнь. По его глазам было видно, как сильно он борется с собой и как отчаянно хочет сдаться. И Тони тоже хотел — когда захотел? может, вот прямо сейчас, — чтобы Локи просто сдался. Да, Тони эгоист.

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

— Тебя, — ответил Локи.

Черт. В конце концов, Тони всего лишь человек. Он без колебания схватил Локи за запястье и почувствовал, как под горячей кожей бьется пульс.

— Старк, — предостерегающе сказал Локи, но Тони отмахнулся от него.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он и потянул Локи на себя.

Тот наклонился. Тони не знал, чего именно ожидал — тот все-таки бог — но когда их губы соприкоснулись, Локи всхлипнул, словно желал этого очень давно. Тони тут же захотелось большего. Они целовались беспорядочно, сплетаясь языками и стукаясь зубами. Тони обнял Локи за талию и притянул к ближе, пока тот не распластался сверху.

— Иди сюда, — повторял Тони. — Ну давай.

Он провел рукам по его телу, пытаясь найти в слоях ткани ремень, молнию или какую-нибудь застежку. В следующее мгновение одежда с легкостью соскользнула. «Магия», — подумал Тони, коснулся голой кожи, оглаживая острые плечи, и спешно стянул с себя рубашку. От мерцания реактора ему всегда становилось не по себе, но Локи, казалось, было пофиг. Он проложил по шее Тони дорожку поцелуев-укусов, дрожа от желания. Захотелось заставить его умолять, и осознание того, что Тони может это сделать, заставило пах потяжелеть.

Он скользнул рукой между их телами, взял в ладонь член Локи — напряженный, тяжелый, — и сжал в кулак, медленно двигая рукой. Локи тут же напрягся, прикусил кожу на его ключице и прерывисто задышал. Неуверенно толкнулся навстречу, и Тони почувствовал, как его длинные волосы щекочут грудь.

— Давай, — сказал он, с удивлением осознавая, как хрипло звучит его голос. — Расслабься и получай удовольствие. Ты был таким послушным, теперь дай мне о тебе позаботиться.

Тони потер большим пальцем головку, чувствуя, что Локи уже близок. Оказывается, довести кого-то до предела может быть так приятно. Локи снова подался навстречу его кулаку — настойчивее, требовательнее. Поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть Тони в лицо, и свет реактора выхватил из темноты его чуть приоткрытый рот, расширенные зрачки. Его ногти впивались в Тони, но тому было все равно. Локи смотрел на него так, словно никогда не видел ничего прекраснее. 

— Ты уже такой мокрый, — сказал Тони. — Хочешь кончить?

Локи оскалился.

— Старк…

— Да ладно, зови меня Тони, — он замер, к вящему разочарованию Локи. — Хочешь кончить?

— Ста… Тони…

Локи с легкостью мог бы протянуть руку, вырвать атомный реактор и исчезнуть, оставив на кровати бездыханный труп, но Тони знал, что он этого не сделает.

— Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь.

Локи не сказал, а показал. Обхватил руку Тони своей, двигая ею в такт своим толчкам.

— Этого, — ответил он. — Я хочу этого.

— Ага, отлично, — сказал Тони и перестал дразнить, сжав кулак. Он никогда не умел затыкаться во время секса, но Локи было не до того, чтобы просить заткнуться. Мышцы на его животе напряглись и расслабились. Тони дрочил ему, пока тот не кончил с тихим вздохом. Его руки, опиравшиеся в постель по обе стороны от головы Тони, задрожали, и Тони подумал, что мог бы провести всю ночь, изучая его тело. Интересно, как сильно оно отличается от человеческого? «Я только что подрочил богу», — подумал Тони.

Он попытался сесть, но Локи толкнул его обратно, удерживая на кровати. Посмотрел на возбужденный член Тони и опустился вниз, заглатывая до самого основания.

— Ебать, — сказал Тони, выгибая спину.

Рот Локи был жарче, чем он мог представить, язык с силой давил на член. Он ощутил, как головка вошла в горло, и Локи отстранился, чтобы провести по ней языком, пробуя на вкус. На мгновение у Тони перехватило дыхание — слишком много, слишком внезапно, — и он понял, что кончит позорно быстро.

— Ебать, — повторил он. — Локи, ты просто…

Он снова замолчал, когда Локи легко провел по мошонке и промежности, и слегка надавил, проникая пальцами внутрь. Всего было слишком много, и Тони излился ему в рот, изогнув спину. Локи подождал, пока дрожь утихнет, отстранился и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Тони упал на кровать, тяжело дыша.

— Черт. — Сейчас Тони не отказался бы от сигары и виски. — Черт.

Локи хмыкнул что-то похожее на согласие и свернулся рядом. Зашумел кондиционер, остужая пот на их разгоряченных телах. Тони попытался вызвать у себя чувство вины, а затем понял, что ничуть не сожалеет. Он ощутил приятную тяжесть прижавшегося к нему Локи, закинул на него руку и заснул, ни о чем не думая.

***

После случившегося все стало еще чуднее.

Не то чтобы до этого не было чуднó.

Утром Тони проснулся и увидел рядом Локи. Тот еще спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и повернувшись задом к миру. Тони промотал в голове события прошлой ночи, задумался — нет, чувства вины так и не появилось. Тогда он встал и сделал кофе.

Оказалось, Локи ненавидит кофе.

— Он горький и противный, — сказал он, поморщив нос (и нет, Тони не настолько спятил, чтобы счесть этот жест милым).

— Не оскорбляй кофе, — сказал он. — Кофе всегда меня спасал.

Когда в полдень Тони пошел на совещание, Локи действительно отправился с ним. Как и следовало ожидать, при виде него все присутствующие в конференц-зале зависли. Замолчав посреди фразы, Фьюри с дзеном смотрел, как Локи садится рядом с Тони. Первым нарушил молчание Стив.

— Сэр, — обратился он к Фьюри, — разве это разумно?

— Пока не знаю, — ответил тот.

— Локи помог нам победить, — сказал Тор. Казалось, больше всего на свете он хотел подойти к брату и сесть рядом, но тот даже не смотрел на него.

— Это не значит, что ему можно верить, — сказал Брюс одновременно с Наташей, сказавшей:

— Весомый аргумент.

— Ну, технически он помог только Тони, — фыркнул Клинт из угла.

— Чувствуешь себя обделенным? — наклонив голову, спросил Локи.

— Ага, щас.

— Так, все заткнулись, — сказал Фьюри. — Я никого не спрашивал.

Какое-то время они с Локи молча глядели друг на друга, словно общаясь без слов. Все остальные переговаривались полушепотом. Тони молчал, хоть Стив и пытался его разговорить. Тони только пожал плечами, вежливо игнорируя вопросы. 

Фьюри же хотел, чтобы Локи к ним присоединился? Раз тот сам пожелал присутствовать на совещании, значит, они на верном пути. Конечно, Тони допускал, что Локи пришел только для того, чтобы быть с ним рядом. Прошлой ночью тот поддался своим желаниям (Тони не приписывает это себе — он лишь немного его подтолкнул), так что, может, он просто смирился с заклинанием. Тяжело сказать наверняка.

Наконец, Фьюри отвел взгляд от Локи.

— Пусть останется, — сказал он. — Локи был во время нападения и уже в курсе подробностей. Если он преследует какие-то свои цели, то мы это скоро выясним. Не забывайте, он все еще под нашей крышей.

— Сэр, — сказал Стив, — при всем уважении...

— Тема закрыта. — Судя по тону Фьюри, обсуждать свое решение он был не намерен. — А теперь, к делу. Полиция задержала одного из нападавших. Сейчас он в тюрьме. Коулсон допросил его, но тот ничего не знает о планах Гадюки.

— А вы что, ждали чего-то другого? — спросил Тони. — Этим ребятам сколько, по шестнадцать? Семнадцать?

— Семнадцать, — сказал Фьюри.

Тони стало не по себе. Нанимать детей, чтобы те делали грязную работенку настолько ебануто, что даже Локи не зайдет так далеко. Локи, подумалось Тони, вряд ли вообще доверится человеческим детям. Тони сложил руки на груди и нахмурился.

— Ненавижу Гидру, — сказал он. Сидящий рядом Локи хмыкнул.

Все замолкли, и лишь Фьюри что-то вполголоса обсуждал со Стивом, когда Локи нарушил тишину:

— Гадюка планирует еще одно нападение на мэра. — Он равнодушно взглянул на свои ногти. — Завтра. Вам не помешает усилить охрану.

— Брат… — начал было Тор.

— Откуда ты… — Фьюри оборвал себя на полуслове. Какая разница, как Локи добыл эту информацию. — Это правда?

Он посмотрел на Тони, словно тот мог знать ответ. Ага, будто бы Локи рассказал, что творится в его запутанной башке! Отрыв рот, Тони уставился на Локи — неужели тот им помогает?

— Да, правда, — сказал он. — Гадюка в отчаянии.

Поверил ему Фьюри или нет, но предпочел не рисковать — тут же связался с Коулсоном, пока остальные смотрели на Локи, раздираемые желанием поблагодарить его и устроить допрос. Происходящее было слишком невероятным, чтобы оказаться правдой. Тор встал и неуверенно подошел к Локи. Казалось, ему хотелось его обнять.

— Ты решил нам помочь, брат? — спросил он.

— Не обольщайся, — сказал Локи и тоже встал. — Я сделал это ради себя.

Он вышел из помещения. Тор, казавшийся совершенно разбитым, с надеждой взглянул на Тони. Будто тот мог помочь. «Чтоб вас, я на такое не подписывался», — подумал Тони. Хотя, нет, наверное, он и правда взял на себя часть ответственности — хоть и совсем маленькую.

Он вышел вслед за Локи. Тот поджидал снаружи. Тони заложил руки за спину и направился к нему.

— Думаю, многие захотят тебя поблагодарить, если информация подтвердится.

— Я не желаю их благодарностей, — сказал Локи.

— Ну да, — сказал Тони и жестом указал в сторону конференц-зала. — Знаешь, Тор хотел поговорить с тобой.

Взгляд Локи потемнел.

— Этого я тоже не желаю.

Тони ожидал такого ответа. Он уже знал Локи достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что тот никогда не будет делать что-то только потому, что его попросили. Поэтому Тони нажал на него — в буквальном смысле. Вторгся в личное пространство, прижимая к стене. Глаза Локи расширились, но он не сопротивлялся.

— В чем дело? — спросил Локи

Вместо ответа Тони прижался губами к его шее, одной рукой проскальзывая между их телами, чтобы накрыть член. Локи подался навстречу, схватился за плечи Тони. Видимо, такого он не ожидал, и Тони почувствовал еще большее самодовольство. Они стояли посреди коридора, и мимо мог пройти кто угодно. Кто угодно мог выйти из конференц-зала и заметить их, но Тони такие перспективы скорее возбуждали.

Он проследил очертания члена Локи через брюки, нежно погладил головку, чувствуя, как усилилась на плечах хватка.

— Интересно, я смогу заставить тебя кончить прямо так? —– выдохнул Тони. Надо отдать Локи должное: он только вздрогнул.

— Вы что, испытываете меня, мистер Старк?

В ответ Тони рассмеялся. Они оба хороши. Наверное, если он не остановится, то и правда заставит Локи кончить. Сама мысль об этом жуть как доставляла, но потом Тони вспомнил, что он здесь не за этим, и отстранился. Локи попытался прильнуть к нему, но Тони приложил палец к его губам, останавливая.

— Поговори со своим братом, — сказал он и хотел было эффектно уйти, но в следующий миг Локи схватил его за горло и вжал в стену.

— Пусть я и позволил тебе разделить со мной ложе, это не значит, что у тебя есть надо мной власть.

— Позволил? Мне? Да ты разве что не умолял.

Локи сдавил шею Тони. Его хватка была одновременно болезненной и странно возбуждающей. На мгновение Тони показалось, что он сейчас отрубится, но затем голос Локи вернул его к реальности.

— Язык не доведет тебя до добра, — сказал он. — Почему ты настаиваешь, чтобы я поговорил с Тором?

— Потому что ты сам этого хочешь, засранец. Я знаю, что хочешь, так что сделай уже, как я говорю! — Тони попытался сглотнуть и убрать палец Локи, перекрывающий ему доступ к кислороду. — Его ты, может, и одурачил, но я вижу тебя насквозь.

Должно быть, его слова достигли своей цели, потому что Локи его отпустил. Когда Тони обернулся, его уже не было.

***

Гадюка действовал именно так, как Локи и сказал, и в этот раз Мстители были готовы.

Локи удачно не оказалось рядом, чтобы поблагодарить его.

(Потом Наташа сказала, что из Локи вышел бы хороший сокомандник, и знающе подмигнула.)

***

Штука в том, что Локи и правда поговорил с Тором. Когда, Тони не знал, знал только, что вскоре после после его слов братья устроили тренировочный бой, словно между ними ничего не произошло. Поначалу все подумали, что они сражаются взаправду. Запыхавшийся Стив вломился в мастерскую и попросил Тони поторопиться. Тони поторопился, но когда вошел, то увидел, как Тор, смеясь, прижимает Локи к полу. Тот ухмыльнулся и исчез, а через секунду напал со спины, но Тор был готов и перехватил его руку.

— О, — сказал Стив, неловко переступив с ноги на ногу. – Я подумал… Я не знал, что они помирились.

— Да, прикинь, — отозвался Тони. 

Потом Тор попытался его поблагодарить — сгреб в медвежьи объятия со спины, едва не переломав все кости. На мгновение Тони показалось, что Тор собирается его убить, но тот рассмеялся и сказал:

— Друг мой, я должен поблагодарить тебя.

— Нет, не должен. – Тони разгладил рубашку и вернулся к сэндвичу. – Я ничего не сделал.

Тор положил руку ему на плечо, заставляя Тони убрать в сторону нож, которым размазывал майонез, и обернуться.

— Локи изменился. Я понимаю, что отчасти виновато заклинание, но все равно рад. Сейчас он похож на себя прежнего. Ты помог ему, Тони Старк.

— Я вам не психолог, Тор, чем бы я помог? — Только если кончить.

— Вздор, — сказал Тор. Да уж, если он вбил себе что-то в голову, то уже не выбить. — Беру свои слова обратно. Думаю, будет только лучше, если Локи навсегда останется под заклинанием.

Тор снова рассмеялся и ушел, а Тони резко расхотелось есть.

Какая жуть — все эти чувства!

Тони вспомнил, что засек магический след Аморы, но так и не попытался ее найти. Он заверил себя, что не знает, почему. В конце концов, дел у него невпроворот. Да и потом, куда спешить? Локи никуда не денется. 

Но правда, чего они медлят? Тони ведь хочет, чтобы Локи ушел — вот она, цель. Потому они все и затеяли. Тони не мог вспомнить, когда выпустил эту цель из виду. Он выкинул недоделанный сэндвич в помойку и отправился в мастерскую.

***

Джарвис по его просьбе позвал Локи. Тот появился рядом и положил руку на бедро Тони, словно там ей было самое место.

— Твой ИИ сказал, что ты желаешь меня видеть.

— Ага. — Тони шевельнулся, но руку не скинул. — Думаю, пора выследить Амору. Помнишь, был такой план?

Локи кивнул. Если он и выглядел разочарованным, что его позвали только дела ради, то Тони притворился, что ничего не заметил. Локи хотел снять заклинание — Тони это знал и просто решил напомнить. Три компьютера пытались отследить магию Аморы по GPS. Если она хотя бы пальцами щелкнет, то Тони тут же узнает. Правда, только если Амора будет в радиусе сорока миль, но всего понемногу. 

— Что насчет твоей магии? Нашел что-нибудь?

— Нет, — сказал Локи. Он темнил — видимо, нифига и не искал, подумал Тони и сел на край стола, ожидая, пока что-нибудь найдется. Шансы были невелики, но хоть что-то. Он так внимательно наблюдал за экраном, что даже не заметил, как Локи сел рядом. Казалось, тот ничуть не злился из-за разговора накануне. 

Тони совершил ошибку — посмотрел на Локи, и тот поцеловал его, глубоко и страстно. Тони ответил на поцелуй. Черт с ним.

В любви он все равно ничего не понимал.

Они целовались на столе как озабоченные подростки. Локи целовался обалденно — быстро подметил, как нравится Тони, а тот меньшего и не ожидал. Он игриво прикусил губу Локи, и Локи в ответ улыбнулся, словно все было забавной игрой. «Я хочу чтобы ты умолял», — подумал Тони, а затем выдохнул эти слова Локи в лицо.

— И ты не против, — понял он. — Боже.

Локи в ответ уселся Тони на колени, прижался к паху и сказал, касаясь губами уха:

— Ты так уверен, что владеешь ситуацией. — Он с силой прикусил мочку, тут же лизнул, прижался теснее, соединяя их губы. Тони уже не был уверен, кто сейчас владеет ситуацией; начинало казаться, что никто.

Тони подхватил Локи под задницу, сжал и приподнял. Локи заелозил у него на коленях. Интересно, доверяет ли он Тони настолько, чтобы позволить взять себя? Тони задрожал, не разрывая поцелуй, провел пальцем между ног, отследил шов, и надавил, давая понять, чего хочет. Между ними повис вопрос.

И тут вошел Стив.

Неловкость восьмидесятого левела: Тони пришлось отпихнуть Локи на другой конец стола, встать и снова сесть — стояк у него был знатный. Локи смущенным не выглядел — руки на груди, ноги все еще приглашающе раздвинуты — и скорее злился, что их прервали. Стив многозначительно уставился в разделяющее их пространство. Воцарилась тишина — ужасная, неловкая, напряженная тишина, — и все ждали, пока ее нарушит кто-то другой.

— Надо было постучать, — наконец сказал Стив.

— Поверишь, если скажу, что все не то, чем кажется? — спросил Тони.

— Можно тебя на минутку? — Взгляд Стива метнулся к паху Тони, и он тут же отвел глаза, покраснев. — Я подожду наверху, пока ты будешь готов.

Он торопливо ушел. Предстоящий разговор наверняка будет еще более неловким, чем вся ситуация. Тони тяжело вздохнул и покосился на Локи.

— Ты знал, что он идет?

— Нет, — сказал Локи. Врет или нет — хрен поймешь.

В любом случае, Джарвису следовало его предупредить, черт возьми. Тони встал, разгладил брюки. Возбуждение медленно отступало. Если повезет, то Стив будет в таком шоке, что ничего никому не расскажет. Особенно ничего не расскажет Тору, который в прямом смысле не оставит от Тони мокрого места. Тони знал: виноватым сделают его, а не Локи.

***

— А теперь серьезно, — сказал Стив, — что все это было?

— Ну… — Сейчас бы Тони не отказался от выпивки. — А на что было похоже?

— На то, что ты… целовался с Локи. — Возмущенный шепот Стива заставил Тони поежиться. 

— Ну, думаю, как-то так все и было.

Они находились в комнате Стива, подальше от чужих глаз, отчего происходящее казалось еще более неловким. Тони будто вызвали к родителям, чтобы поговорить о половой жизни. Он понимал, почему кэп волновался, но то забота кэпа, не Тони.

— Просто ты… Тони, что ты творишь? — Стив беспомощно развел руками. — Ты целовался с Локи, с нашим врагом. Ты это понимаешь?

— Конечно, понимаю, что…

— Не знаю, о чем ты только думал. Ты же знаешь, что так будет не всегда. Как только заклятие разрушится, он попытается тебя убить!

Как будто Тони нуждался в напоминаниях. 

— Слушай, я все это знаю. Правда знаю.

— Тогда зачем ты с ним связался?

— Он… я не… — Тони попытался подобрать подходящие слова. Он не знал ответа — ну или так твердил самому себе. Да и потом, он в половине случаев не знает причин своих поступков. — Он вроде как изменился. Что, и немного посочувствовать нельзя? 

— Изменился? Как? И как ты ему сочувству… — Стив неожиданно замолчал и задумался. Было страшновато наблюдать, как к нему приходит понимание — Стив уставился на Тони с таким видом, словно тот сошел с ума. — Тони, у тебя что… появились к нему чувства?

— Да что б меня, — сказал Тони. — Прости, папочка, думаю, пора закончить этот семейный разговор. Мне пора к мольберту — выразить все, что у меня на душе.

— Я говорю серьезно, — сказал Стив, когда Тони развернулся, чтобы уйти. Ему меньше всего хотелось продолжать разговор. Но Стив схватил его за руку, заставляя обернуться, и наградил взглядом, в котором ясно читалось, что в ближайшее время никто никуда не пойдет.

— Просто поговори со мной, Тони. Мы ведь друзья? Тебе нравится Локи?

— Смотря что ты вкладываешь в это слово.

— Тони.

— Все в порядке, Стив, правда. — Тони сбросил с себя руку. Он не собирался возвращаться к этому разговору. Никогда. Тони знал, ему нравится, когда Локи рядом — тот раскрылся с новой стороны. Вот все. — Мы в шаге от того, чтобы найти Амору, так что забудь, что я замарал твои девственные глазки. 

— Ты все еще хочешь ее найти? — крикнул Стив ему вслед.

— Конечно хочу, — сказал Тони. — Что за дурацкий вопрос?

— Кажется, ты привык к Локи. 

Тони приподнял брови. Нечестно — у него просто не было выбора. Стив не знал, о чем говорил, хотя думал, что знал. Разозлившись, Тони ушел, так ничего и не ответив.

***

Им не пришлось искать Амору.

Она сама их нашла.

Мстители сидели тогда у телевизора и смотрели повтор сериала «Я люблю Люси». Тони расположился между Локи и Наташей, игнорируя многозначительные взгляды Наташи, которыми та наверняка заразилась у Клинта. Как бы там ни было, Тони как раз закончил объяснять Локи, почему за кадром раздается смех — да, людям нужен сигнал, когда начинать смеяться. В комнату вошел Коулсон, и все нахмурились — Коулсон редко приносил хорошие новости.

— У меня хорошие новости, — сказал он. Тони фыркнул. 

— Ты выходишь на пенсию? — спросил Клинт.

Коулсон улыбнулся в ответ.

— Не настолько хорошие. Нам сообщили, что Амора попыталась освободить из тюрьмы агентов Гидры.

Это тут же привлекло всеобщее внимание. Все посмотрели на Локи, который посмотрел на Тони, который посмотрел в никуда. Хорошая новость — они долго ее ждали. Но почему-то Тони медлил. И не он один. Тор встал первым и взял Мьельнир, и все последовали его примеру.

— Ты готов? — спросил Стив, следуя за Тони. Тот кивнул.

Конечно же он готов.

***

План был следующий: Тони, Локи и Тор хватают Амору, остальные — заботятся, чтобы агенты Гидры тем временем не сбежали. План звучал так просто, что Тони понял: будет совсем непросто.

***

Он оказался прав. Временами Тони ненавидел себя за правоту.

***

— Она в парке! Тор, отрежь ей путь!

— Не тревожься, Старк!

Где-то прогремел взрыв; они неслись к центральному парку, чтобы не дать Аморе сбежать. Остальные разбирались со Скурджем. Хорошо хоть, агенты Гидры оставались за решеткой.

Локи отстал — чтобы придумать, как заставить Амору снять заклинание, понадеялся Тони.

Тору сказали ударить по земле молотом, что тот и сделал, да так сильно, что почва пошла трещинами. Амору отбросило, словно тряпичную куклу. Она рухнула и несколько раз перекувырнулась.

— Черт меня дери, — сказал Тони в коммуникатор. А Тор не шутил, когда обещал, что Амора заплатит.

Не успела та встать, как Локи кинул в нее заклятье и зеленой лентой связал ей ноги и руки так, чтобы Амора не могла двигаться. Она зашипела, пытаясь выбраться из пут, но безрезультатно. Локи приблизился к ней со злорадной усмешкой. От его рук исходил зеленоватый свет.

— Чаровница, — сказал он. — Давно не виделись.

— Отправляйся в Хельхейм, — выплюнула она.

— Заканчивайте с куличиками, — сказал Тони. — У меня свидание с бутылкой виски, так что давайте в темпе вальса.

Амора зашипела. Сотрудничать она не хотела — впрочем, Тони другого и не ждал. Наверняка все это время она смеялась над ними, может, даже наблюдала — кто ее знает. Ответа все не было, и Локи затянул путы туже. Опасно хрустнули кости, казалось — вот-вот сломаются.

— Да сними уже это чертово заклинание!

— А зачем? — спросила Амора — Вы успели устать друг от друга?

— Не-а. Просто уже поженились.

Она рассмеялась, хоть ее кожа и побагровела из-за пут, перекрывших циркуляцию крови. Тони хотел было попросить Локи немного ослабить их, но промолчал. Даже Тор молчал. Локи шевельнул рукой, поднимая тело Аморы, и сказал:

— Ты освободишь меня от заклинания.

— Ты правда этого хочешь? — наклонила голову Амора, и Тони тут же понял, что она пытается сделать. — Уверен, что хочешь вернуться к прежней жизни, когда я могу предложить тебе нечто большее?

— Да заткнись ты уже, — сказал Тони. — Сними заклинание и отправляйся на все четыре стороны. Хватит пудрить мозги — это прерогатива Локи.

— Нужно доставить ее к Фьюри, — сказал Тор, глядя то на одного, то на другого. Он жаждал действия, но с места так и не сдвинулся.

Амора цыкнула, словно это они пакостили ей, а не наоборот. Наверное, придется с ней по-другому, подумал Тони, но затем Амора закрыла глаза и пробормотала что-то на неизвестном языке. Хорошо бы, отмену заклинания, а не новое. Поколебавшись, Локи остался на месте. Вот и все, подумал Тони. Странно, что их почти роман заканчивается именно так — не то чтобы Тони представлял, как все закончится. Скукотища.

— Вот, — сказала Амора, открыв глаза. — Заклинание снято.

— Ну и как? — спросил Тони, но Локи на него даже не посмотрел.

Локи смотрел вниз, через секунду вздрогнул всем телом, словно избавляясь от чего-то. И только потом поднял глаза на Тони. Тони бросило в жар. Он вспомнил, как Локи прижимался к нему, вспомнил его губы на своих губах, вспомнил, как Локи тихонько вздыхал, целуя его.

— Замечательно, — сказал Локи и улыбнулся привычной Тони сумасшедшей улыбкой.

В тот миг ему пришло в голову, что Локи может выполнить свое обещание и убить его. Превратить в змею. Но Локи ничего не сделал — просто исчез, что было хреново. Вот почему:

1) Локи по сути сбежал.

2) Амора освободилась от магических пут.

Через секунду Амора поняла, что свободна, и метнула магический заряд, протащивший Тора с Тони через полпарка. Они тут же вскочили на ноги, но Тони знал: Амора уже ускользнула. Так и было. Тор прочесал парк, разыскивая ее и Локи, но без толку. Эти двое могли быть где угодно. Тони ударил кулаком по земле.

***

На Тони обрушилась хренова туча вопросов, на которые он отвечать не хотел, таких как «а где Локи?» и «Вы что, больше не вместе?». Большинство дурацких вопросов задавал Клинт. Тони устал и просто хотел уединиться в мастерской. Напиться, не волнуясь о том, что Локи будет наблюдать за ним во сне. С точки зрения Тони все вернулось в норму. И да, может, он и правда подпустил Локи слишком близко, но настоящего риска не существовало — только уловка, заклинание, и теперь оно снято. Тони предпочел не заметить, как смотрят на него Стив с Тором, и ускользнул в мастерскую, где у него был припрятан виски.

— Похоже, вам кого-то недостает, — сказал Джарвис, когда Тони вошел.

В ответ Тони показал средний палец и отправился прямиком к бару. Налил стакан, сел перед компьютером и уставился в экран монитора. Ему нужно чем-то себя занять, погрузиться в работу. Может, создать новый стабилизатор для костюма. Думать не хотелось. Пусть неохотно, но самому себе Тони признался: с Локи было даже круто. Чуть-чуть. Стало еще круче, когда Тони перепал секс. 

Он допил первый стакан.

А еще без Локи было слишком тихо.

— Полагаю, вам удалось обнаружить Чаровницу? — спросил Джарвис.

— В точку.

— Значит, ваша проблема с Локи решена.

Проблема. Разве у них была проблема? Тони и забыл.

— Да, — ответил он. — Переживать больше не о чем.

Он налил себе еще.

***

Стив нашел его примерно между третьим и четвертым стаканом виски. Тони как раз делал диагностику ракет. Войдя в мастерскую, Стив принюхался, неодобрительно сморщил нос, словно почуяв алкоголь. Стоило Стиву поймать Тони с выпивкой, как он награждал его разочарованным взглядом. Пофигу, что Тони сто раз просил перестать.

— Ты хочешь «поговорить», да? – спросил Тони, положив подбородок на руки.

Стив придвинул себе стул.

— Ты рад, что вернулся к прежней жизни?

— Да просто в экстазе, — ответил Тони и помахал стаканом. – Что, не видишь — я тут праздную.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Да уж, вижу. Слушай, мне нужно еще передать отчет Коулсону… есть какие-нибудь идеи насчет того, куда подевалась Амора?

— Не-а.

Почему-то прежде, чем задать следующий вопрос, Стив помедлил.

— А Локи?

— Кто знает. Он мало что рассказывал даже когда ошивался поблизости.

— Думаю, вам было не до разговоров, — сказал Стив.

Тони отвел взгляд от компьютера и посмотрел на него. У него глюки — кэп Америка не мог подкалывать на тему секса. Стив поджал губы, отвел взгляд и снова посмотрел на Тони, будто говоря «только попробуй возразить».

— Мистер Роджерс, я возмущен вашими словами.

— Мне следовало бы доложить о вас Коулсону, — сказал Стив. — Но не буду. Мне бы хотелось избежать разговора на эту тему. 

— Да там и докладывать нечего.

— Тони, ты был близок с ним. — По лицу Стива было видно, что ему неловко, но он продолжил: — Это тебе не «нечего». Кто знает, как далеко бы вы зашли, если бы Амора не вернулась.

Тони оставил стакан в сторону — Стив был настроен серьезно, а Тони — нет, да и напился он не достаточно, чтобы со всем разбираться. Да он в жизни столько не выпьет, но Стив ведь не отстанет. Их с Тони взгляды на любовь сильно отличались. Мягко говоря. Если бы Стив знал хотя бы половину из того, что натворил Тони…

— Что бы ты там себе ни надумал, то, что мы с Локи немного подурачились, вовсе не значит, что я в него влюблен.

— Подурачились?!

— К тому же, Локи находился под воздействием заклинания, а я просто хотел потрахаться. Локи оказался под рукой, вот все и случилось. Конец. 

Неловкость Стива усилилась. Тони захотелось передать ему виски — чтоб полегчало, — но сдержался. Чего он по-настоящему хотел — так это чтобы Стив просто ушел.

— Ладно, — сказал тот и встал. Он хорошо знал Тони и понимал, когда разговаривать бесполезно. Сейчас как раз был такой случай. А вот завтра утром, когда Тони будет мучиться от похмелья, Стив наверняка дожмет его. Стив направился к выходу, а Тони повернулся обратно к компьютеру, позабыв, над чем вообще работал.

Перед тем, как выйти, Стив обернулся.

— Как думаешь, почему Локи не убил тебя, когда заклинание рассеялось?

Забавно — Тони и сам задавался этим вопросом, хоть и пытался не. У него нет ответа — одни лишь только догадки. Тони не ответил, и Стив ушел.

Тони снова остался в одиночестве.

***

Жизнь вернулась в норму. В первый день все ожидали, что Локи объявится с сумасшедшей улыбкой и новыми пакостями. Но прошел еще день, и Брюс немного расслабился. Незаметно пролетела неделя без Локи. Так что да — жизнь вернулась в норму.

С точки зрения Фьюри план под кодовым названием «Привлечем Локи на сторону света» провалился — благодаря Тони, конечно же. Словно в наказание Фьюри игнорировал его всю неделю. Впрочем, Тони был уверен, что его еще ждет неловкая беседа. Единственное, что ухудшало ситуацию — то, что Тор всю неделю смотрел на Тони так, словно ждал, что тот разболтает ему какие-то тайны Локи. Он казался потерянным, мрачным — совсем как тогда, когда Локи напал на Землю. Бедняга только воссоединился с братом, и тот снова пропал — предположительно вернулся к коварным планам и интригам. Тони почти жалел, что Локи здесь нет, и что он не мог сказать ему что-то типа: «Ты только посмотри на Тора, болван! Из-за тебя он похож на побитого пса!».

Прошла еще одна неделя, а Локи так и не объявился. Тор перестал смотреть на Тони, а сам Тони почти забыл о случившемся. Почти. Он все еще ловил себя на том, что по привычке оглядывается, и чувствовал разочарование, когда не видел Локи рядом.

В итоге Коулсон выбрал для разговора самое неудобное время. Тони вышел из туалета — и вот он, стоит, прислонившись к стене.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Коулсон.

— Черт, ты что, ждал, пока я отолью?

— Локи когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о своих мотивах или планах? – спросил Коулсон, игнорируя вопрос. 

Тони вытер мокрые руки о брюки и фыркнул.

— Не-а.

— Старк, если он что-то рассказывал, то это важные данные, и мне они нужны.

— Да, я слышал тебя с первого раза, — сказал Тони. – Прости, Коулсон. Мы не дошли до обсуждения его зловещих планов.

Коулсон отстранился от стены.

— За все время вместе? До чего вы тогда дошли?

Тони совсем не понравился прозвучавший в вопросе намек, заставивший вспомнить о Локи в его кровати. Не нужно об этом думать.

— Ну, тебя не обсуждали, — сказал он. — Прости, что расстраиваю, но против правды не попрешь.

— Какой удар.

Коулсон пошел к выходу, не сводя с Тони глаз столько, сколько мог. Вот же жуть. Тони нахмурился.

— Я здесь, если ты вдруг что-нибудь вспомнишь, — сказал Коулсон. — Надеюсь, ты не забыл спустить воду.

— Да пошел ты, — фыркнул Тони.

***

С похотью Тони был знаком не понаслышке — и с жаром, растекающимся от паха по всему телу, и с дрожью, с прикосновением зубов, мокрой от пота кожей. Да, Тони прекрасно знал, что такое похоть.

Когда Локи вернулся, Джарвис молчал — он ведь не был запрограммирован, чтобы еще и богов обнаруживать. Во всяком случае, пока. Тони проснулся с мыслью, что что-то не так. Внутренний голос велел встать, да побыстрее. Тони сел, включил свет и увидел на краю кровати Локи.

Всего лишь Локи, понял он с облегчением. Правда, не особо большим.

— Все-таки решил меня убить?

Бояться не получалось. Локи выглядел не хуже обычного. Безумец, как и всегда, только вот желанием подружиться с Тони уже не горел.

— С чего бы вдруг? — спросил Локи, склонив голову набок.

— Хм, дай-ка подумать. Начнем с того, что ты меня больше не любишь, — сказал Тони.

Может, сказать Джарвису, чтобы предупредил остальных? Наверное, не надо. Через минуту станет ясно, сделал Тони правильный выбор или нет.

Локи встал, подошел ближе и посмотрел так, словно и правда убить собрался. Глядишь, проснутся утром Мстители, а голова Тони поджидает их на блюдечке.

— Нет, я пришел не для того, чтобы тебя убить, — сказал Локи. Он стоял совсем близко, то и дело поглядывая на кровать, и Тони не понимал, какого хрена тут творится. Все, заклинание снято, да и пост-эффект наверняка прошел...

— Хотя убить тебя бы стоило, — задумчиво продолжил Локи. — Ты пытался манипулировать мною, да и мучал меня с наслаждением. Стоило бы выпотрошить тебя...

— И что тебя останавливает? Я не то чтобы против, потроха меня и на месте устраивают.

— Не знаю.

— Хрень собачья.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Локи и сел Тони на колени.

Тони и выдохнуть не успел, как губы Локи накрыли его, а язык проник в рот — Тони как раз приоткрыл его от удивления. А от наслаждения поцеловал в ответ и притянул ближе. Ладно, может, по сексу он и скучал. 

Поцелуи Локи были хищными, кусачими и требовательными. Он скользнул под футболку Тони, прикоснулся к коже. Когда отстранился, его губы были красными и распухшими, а зрачки — расширенными.

Обалдеть просто. 

— Так, — выдохнул Тони, когда мозг уже отказался работать. — Погоди, что…

— Ты все еще меня хочешь, — сказал Локи. Тони не понял, вопрос это или утверждение, но на всякий случай кивнул. Для начала хватит и того, что Локи в его кровати, и по какой-то безумной причине все еще хочет с ним переспать. Тони был только за — стянул футболку и задрал голову, целуя Локи. Вот вам и ответ. Он пропустил волосы Локи между пальцев, взял за плечи, теребя жесткую ткань, и прикусил мочку уха.

— Тебе не говорили, что твой прикид жутко бесит? Раздевайся уже.

Секунд за десять Локи избавился от одежды. Светлая кожа, подтянутые мышцы и охренительно длинная шея — и все это для Тони. Тони провел по коже языком, проследил влажный след зубами, прислушиваясь к рваному дыханию Локи. В ответ тот опрокинул Тони на спину и приподнял бедра, чтобы стянуть штаны. Скользнул взглядом по лицу, ключицам и, на секунду замерев на реакторе, опустился ниже. Походу, увиденное ему понравилось. Глаза Локи были полны неудовлетворенного желания, и Тони словно обожгло. Он, воспользовавшись возможностью, опрокинул Локи на спину, прижал к кровати, меняя их местами.

Локи, казалось, его попытка перехватить контроль лишь позабавила. Он обхватил Тони ногами, недвусмысленно притягивая к себе, пока тот не вжался в его задницу членом.

— Ого, — выдохнул Тони и потянулся за смазкой.

Локи был узким, и Тони медленно ввел палец, следя за его лицом. Парней у него не было со школы, да и тогда все ограничилось неловкими обжимашками. Но Локи казался спокойным, словно знал, на что подписался, и когда к первому пальцу добавился второй, встретил его почти с нетерпением.

— Хочешь еще? — Тони сглотнул и положил руку на его живот, ощущая, как подрагивают мышцы. — А ты молодцом.

Локи сдавленно рассмеялся и схватил Тони за руку, показывая, чего именно хочет. Внутри него уже было три пальца, и Тони пожалел, что выдавил так много смазки. Локи, горячий и влажный, сжимал его, пытаясь удержать внутри. Тони опустил взгляд, наблюдая, как его пальцы погрузились в Локи до самых костяшек.

Не задумываясь, он добавил четвертый. Локи зашипел, и Тони понял, что опять зашел слишком далеко, но руку не убрал. Локи и не попросил. Тони тяжело сглотнул, глядя, как движутся его пальцы.

— Черт, Локи, я…

Он понимал, что кончит прямо здесь и сейчас. Локи и делать ничего не придется. Он дрожал, сгорая от желания, а Локи улыбался, словно прекрасно понимал, что с ним делает. Еще бы он не понимал. Тони вытащил пальцы.

Локи выгнулся, стоило толкнуться в него членом. Он был тесным, и Тони захотелось что-нибудь сказать, но вдох застрял у него в горле, мешая дышать. Локи схватил Тони за плечи, направляя движения, и тому оставалось лишь подчиниться.

— Пока ты не оправдываешь свою репутацию, — сказал Локи.

Подначка сработала.

— Да что ты вообще знаешь о моей репутации?

— О, только слухи.

Взяв себя в руки, Тони наконец-то нашел ритм, и Локи подался ему навстречу, то и дело вздрагивая от удовольствия. Голос на краю сознания нашептывал Тони о том, как долго он этого ждал, как сильно пытался не думать о Локи, о том, как тот будет откликаться на каждое прикосновение. Войдя до конца, Тони обхватил член Локи, и тот вскрикнул. 

Они долго ждали, и теперь ожидание окупалось сторицей.

Когда Тони уже готов был кончить, Локи оттолкнул его. На мгновение Тони охватила паника — тело, лишенное удовольствия, протестовало. Опрокинув его на спину, Локи уселся сверху, и Тони оставалось лишь смотреть, как тот опускается на его член и начинает двигаться, уперевшись руками Тони в грудь. 

Локи будто проверял, сможет ли Тони выдержать его темп, и Тони мог. Конечно же мог — провел руками по бокам, обхватил задницу, разводя шире ягодицы.

Наклонившись, Локи толкнулся в рот Тони языком. Со стоном кончил, вздрагивая всем телом, но двигаться не перестал. И Тони кончил за ним следом.

— Боже, — выдохнул он. — Локи.

— Да, — отозвался тот и откатился в сторону, позволяя Тони выйти из него.

Больше он ничего не сказал. Лишь улегся поудобнее. Тони пристроился рядом. Если от него ждали какой-нибудь остроты, то она была ему не по силам. Мозг словно в полсилы работал. Тони рассеянно скомандовал отключить свет, и комната вновь погрузилась во мрак.

— Не расскажешь, к чему все это было?

Локи в ответ лишь сонно промычал.

— Ну... — Тони неопределенно взмахнул рукой. — Я про секс. Хотя он, конечно, был просто офигенным.

— Я хотел тебя, — сказал Локи так, словно все было совсем просто.

Нахмурившись, Тони уставился в потолок.

Может, все просто и было.

***

Утром Тони с удивлением обнаружил, что Локи не ушел. Он все еще лежал, завернувшись в одеяло, и спал так тихо, что за мертвого бы сошел, если бы не дыхание. Тони рассматривал его вьющиеся на кончиках волосы, просвечивающие веки и чуть дрожащие ресницы.

Когда-то Тони его ненавидел.

Он принял душ и ушел на кухню, чтобы сделать кофе — Коулсон как раз привез новую кофемашину.

Было так рано, что все еще спали. Прислонившись к стене, Тони ждал, пока сварится кофе. Вокруг все кофейными зернами пропахло, но даже после душа он все еще чувствовал на своей коже запах Локи. И ничуть не возражал. 

Тони налил себе кофе. Локи наливать не стал — знал, тот не оценит, и потому заглянул в кладовку и захватил пачку пончиков, какую можно было найти в любом супермаркете. 

Локи уже проснулся. Обнаженный, он стоял перед огромными окнами и напоминал высеченную из мрамора статую. Тони откашлялся.

— Решил устроить городу бесплатное представление?

Локи обернулся, посмотрел ему в лицо и перевел взгляд на пачку.

— Подумал, ты не откажешься от завтрака, — сказал Тони.

— Как мило с твоей стороны.

Шагнув навстречу, Локи выхватил у него из рук пачку, достал пончик и тут же повеселел.

— Какие маленькие.

— Мини-пончики. — Тони засунул один себе в рот. — Как витаминки.

Если Локи и понял, о чем он, то ничего не сказал. Съел пончик и взял следующий. Тони забавляла сама мысль о том, что бог может любить пончики. Он бы кормил ими Локи целыми днями — просто чтобы смотреть, как тот слизывает сахар с пальцев. Будто прочитав его мысли, Локи облизал палец, и Тони шумно отхлебнул кофе. 

Затем все стало чуть-чуть неловко. Локи принялся собирать с пола одежду, а Тони молча пялился на его зад. Затем вспомнил, что Локи, на минуточку, злодей, и Тони не может дать ему уйти. Или может? 

— Уже уходишь? – спросил он.

— Тебе нужно от меня чего-то еще? – приподнял бровь Локи.

Много чего, подумал Тони, но вслух сказал:

— Я не могу просто взять и отпустить тебя.

Локи отреагировал так, как Тони и ожидал – широко улыбнулся, словно говоря: «попробуй, останови». Конечно же он собирался уйти. Он мог уйти, когда хотел, мог делать, что хотел. 

Похоже, Локи все еще собирался изображать злодея.

— Но отпустишь, — сказал Локи и обошел Тони кругом. Ну точно ястреб над добычей! — Потому что сначала ты играл со мной, теперь моя очередь.

Он прижался к шее Тони липкими губами, и тот схватил его за руку — то ли, чтобы удержать равновесие, то ли чтобы не дать уйти. Он и сам не знал.

— Вот уж дудки. — Тони схватил Локи покрепче. – Не все всегда по-твоему.

— Собираешься меня остановить?

— Пока не решил, — сказал Тони потому, что с Локи ему было хорошо. Тот нравился Тони, и он был уверен, что симпатия взаимна, хоть и понятия не имел, когда эти чувства вообще появились. Взяли себе и появились.

Отстранившись, Локи продолжил одеваться. Без одежды он казался таким же опасным, как и в ней — и таким же прекрасным. Тони чувствовал, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Черт. Если Локи уйдет, то вернется ли?

— Последняя возможность меня остановить, — выпрямившись, сказал Локи.

— Пообещаешь ничего не взрывать? — спросил Тони. Попытаться ведь стоило.

— Должна же между нами остаться интрига, — ответил Локи и исчез. 

Джарвис промолчал. Вот чудеса-то.

***

Локи ничего не взорвал. По крайней мере, ни в чем конкретном обвинить его было нельзя. А еще он вернулся, и Тони был не так глуп, чтобы задавать лишние вопросы о его временами пугающих появлениях. Казалось, они снова установили негласные правила и следовали им. Пока что.

a) Все началось, когда Тони проснулся от того, что Локи терся об него, вдавливая в кровать и даже не раздевшись. Тони уткнулся лицом в подушку, чтобы сдержать крик, а потом

b) оставил в мастерской коробку пончиков, надеясь на появление Локи. Локи и правда появился. Тони тогда обхватил его сзади измазанными в масле руками, и тот выгнулся навстречу. А однажды

c) Локи ввалился к нему взлохмаченный и весь в крови. Не задавая вопросов, Тони принес аптечку и принялся вытирать кровь и искать раны. Ран не нашлось. Кровь принадлежала не Локи. В ту ночь он не осторожничал, напротив — наспех растянул Тони и толкнулся внутрь. Тони вцепился в него мертвой хваткой. А еще

d) был раз, когда Мстители сражались, а на фонаре неподалеку сидела сорока. Просто сидела и смотрела, и была так не к месту, что Тони сразу все понял. Тор птицу тоже заметил, шагнул к ней, но та тут же улетела. Ночью Локи, как ни в чем не бывало, появился в мастерской.

— Ну ты и сучка, — сказал Тони, поцеловал и, медленно раздев, уложил на стол. Провел языком влажную дорожку по позвоночнику, добрался до задницы и толкнулся внутрь, проникая глубже и глубже, пока Локи не начал подаваться назад и, тяжело дыша, просить о большем. Но самым странным было

e) молчание. Иногда они замолкали сразу после секса, когда остывающий пот холодил кожу. Про одежду и не вспоминали; Тони работал, Локи наблюдал. Как ни странно, Локи и правда разбирался в науке, и Тони даже нравилось, как тот смотрит за его работой. Ему нравилось, что Локи рядом и что из-за Тони у него не остается времени на интриги. Ну или почти не остается, потому что

f) как-то Тони проснулся от криков Клинта — кто-то подменил все его стрелы на веточки. А однажды вместо топлива в квинджете оказалось молоко. Тони и знать не хотел, где Локи раздобыл столько молока.

А одним тихим вечером Тони остался наедине с Тором. Брюс тогда уехал в Индию на конференцию, Наташа с Клинтом отправились на какое-то задание. Тони подозревал, что на самом деле те устроили себе романтические выходные — разве кто-то едет на Гавайи спасать мир? 

Как бы там ни было, Тони жевал попкорн, когда рядом уселся Тор. Вид у него был самый что ни на есть невинный, но Тони, наученный общением с Локи, на это не купился.

— Как дела, крепыш? Как там твой молот поживает?

— Порой мне кажется, что ты так о моем мужском достоинстве говоришь.

— Может, и не кажется. — Тони поставил между ними миску с попкорном. Тор ухватил полную горсть. — Как там Асгард?

— Положение напряженное, но волноваться не стоит. Ты никаких вестей о моем брате не слышал?

Тони аж подавился. О Локи он много чего слышал, но вряд ли Тору надо об этом знать. Вообще-то, знать это ему совершенно точно не надо.

— Не-а. Вестей у меня нет.

— Странно, ведь мне он говорил иное.

Тони подавился снова — теперь уже на ровном месте. Уставился на Тора, который невозмутимо посмотрел в ответ, словно все давно обдумал и решил таки не сворачивать Тони шею. Тони сглотнул, радуясь тому, что еще жив.

— Так вы с Локи общаетесь?

— Видимся иногда. Мы же братья.

Тони тут же захотелось сбежать. Чуйка подсказывала: сейчас разговор пойдет о делах любовных. Они с Локи разговаривали мало. Так было лучше для всех, включая их самих. Они бы наверняка друг друга прибили.

— Слушай, — начал Тони, — мы с ним не встречаемся и не обручены. Не знаю, как у вас это правильно называется. Или ты бы предпочел, чтобы мы встречались? Если так, то общественность вряд ли спокойно отреагирует, если я приглашу Локи на свидание…

— Ваши дела меня не касаются. Так Локи говорит. — Тор, казалось, согласен с этим не был. — Но бдительности не теряй.

— Э-эм, спасибо?

— Локи уже никогда не будет таким, как раньше, — сказал Тор. — Тебе никогда не посчастливится узнать его прежнего, Тони Старк. Но я все равно люблю его. Он — моя семья. Понимаешь?

— Нет.

Тор встал, взяв еще одну горсть попкорна. Тони же будто к стулу прирос.

— Вы похожи друг на друга больше, чем осознаете, — сказал Тор. — Что одновременно и хорошо, и очень плохо.

И с этими словами Тор направился к выходу. У Тони было ощущение, словно с ним только что провели воспитательную беседу. Аппетит пропал. Хотелось пойти напиться до потери сознания. Дойдя до двери, Тор оглянулся, словно вспомнил что-то важное.

— Да, к слову, — сказал он, — если обидишь Локи, придется иметь дело со мной.

И вышел.

Тони просидел на кухне еще долго, прежде чем смог пошевелиться.

— Дурацкие боги, — сказал он и схватился за бутылку.

А еще через два дня все полетело к чертям. Ровно в полночь появился Локи. Они с Тони пошли в душ, где Тони, опустившись на колени, сделал Локи минет. Потом они валяли дурака. Все как всегда. 

Вот только что-то было не так. Сначала это заметил Локи, а потом и Тони. Слишком тихо — вот что было не так.

— Джарвис, что там у нас по периметру?

Сканирование заняло всего несколько секунд.

— Сэр, директор Фьюри скоро будет здесь.

— Вот блядство.

Так вот что тут происходит. Локи вскочил на ноги, готовый убивать — зря, конечно, потому что убийства бы их не спасли. Разбив стекла, в комнату вломились агенты Щ.И.Т.а, и Тони, поморщившись, остановил Локи рукой.

— Уходи, — сказал он. Локи помедлил секунду-две, но затем послушно исчез.

Перед кроватью уже толпились агенты во главе с Ником Фьюри.

— Вообще-то, — сказал Тони, — у меня есть дверь.

***

По шкале от одного до десяти, где десять означает «влип по самое не хочу», Тони оценил бы свое положение на двенадцать. Он остался один на один с Фьюри в запертой снаружи комнате, но худшим было не это, а то, что Фьюри смотрел на Тони так, будто собирался выколупать ему глаза ложкой.

Наверху у Тони был виски — вот он бы сейчас очень пригодился... 

Текли минуты, а Фьюри все сверлил его взглядом.

— Стекла было бить обязательно? — не выдержал Тони.

Фьюри ударил кулаком по столу.

— У меня есть вопрос получше, — сказал он. — Что разыскиваемый преступник забыл в твоей спальне?

— Тебе с подробностями или без?

— Старк, все очень серьезно, — на удивление спокойно ответил Фьюри. — Ты хоть представляешь, что случится, если о твоих… близких отношениях с Локи станет известно? Понимаешь, с какими последствиями придется иметь дело Щ.И.Т.у? Да и репутации твоей придет конец. Или ты только членом своим и думаешь?

— Эй, послушай...

— Нет, послушай ты. Локи не в себе. А если он на тебя напасть решит?

Тони словно ледяной водой окатили, как Пеппер однажды после пьянки. Вздрогнув, он заерзал: эта мысль приходила ему в голову, но он старательно гнал ее прочь.

— Не нападет.

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— Ниоткуда. Я не уверен, но просто… он… даже если...

— Ты и не представляешь, во что ввязался, — сказал Фьюри. Тони почувствовал ребенком, которого ругают за игры с тем, с чем играть не положено.

Повисла тишина. На Фьюри смотреть не хотелось — Тони терпеть не мог, когда на него смотрели с разочарованием. Он уставился в стол, все сильнее ощущая себя попавшим в неприятности ребенком.

— С тех пор, как мы тусим вместе, Локи ни выкинул никакой херни. Это чего-то да стоит.

— Но и вставать на сторону добра он не спешит.

— Ну да, — сказал Тони. — Так я под арестом? Нет? Тогда я пошел.

Фьюри его останавливать не стал — просто смотрел, как Тони уходит, и крикнул вслед:

— Защищать мир — твоя работа.

Тони показал ему средний палец и ушел к себе — напиваться в окружении осколков стекла, звуков города и призрачного запаха Локи.

***

Локи в башню не вернулся. Тони и не думал, что он вернется.

Тони и не ждал.

***

Доктор Дум попытался взорвать город. Ничего нового.

Тони даже был разочарован, что на его месте не Локи.

— Думбот слева!

— Спасибо, кэп.

С высоты полета разрушения казались похуже. Отсюда Тони видел, как Халк сгребает горожан и переносит в безопасное место.

Бота того Тони подстрелил, но его место тут же занял другой. Нельзя не признать: когда Локи напустил на город армию инопланетян, было куда веселее.

Тони ненавидел думботов.

— Тони, спускайся. — В голосе Стива прозвучала паника.

Разобравшись с думботом, Тони приземлился рядом со Стивом и Тором. Улицы все еще были полны горожан — те в страхе разбегались в разные стороны. С неба дождем сыпалась сажа.

— Что там у вас? — спросил Тони.

— Еще одна бомба.

— Да вы шутите! Виктору еще не надоело?

— Мы не знаем, в каком она здании, — сказал Тор.

— Надо всех эвакуировать.

— Некогда, — сказал Тони. — Ладно. Вытаскивайте, кого сможете. Поиски бомбы беру на себя.

Он взлетел прежде, чем Тор или Стив успели бы ответить.

— Стой, Тони! — крикнул Стив, но Тони не стал слушать.

— Джарвис, надо по старинке прочесать здание.

— Вероятность того, что...

— К черту вероятность, делай давай.

Вторая бомба взорвалась через пять минут после первой. Значит, у Тони оставалось около двух минут до взрыва третьей. Значит, они в полном дерьме. Тони наскоро проверил квартал в поисках необычных тепловых излучений. Стив с Тором тем временем спешили вывести людей. Халк мог унести многих, но не всех за раз.

— Не могу ничего найти, сэр, — сказал Джарвис.

— Черт, да вижу!

Тони сделал еще один круг. Ничего. Оставалось меньше минуты. В коммуникаторе раздался голос Стива.

— Нашел?

— Нет. Гражданские внутри остались?

— Кого-то мы эвакуировали, но… Тони, их тут слишком много. Сила взрыва…

Голос сменился помехами, и Тони замер.

— Стив, — позвал он. — Стив, отзовись.

Тишина, следом — крики, и опять тишина. Затем Тони услышал голос Тора — кажется, тот сказал «брат». Испугавшись того, что могло произойти, Тони рванул вниз с такой скоростью, что в ушах зашумело. Добравшись до остальных, он понял, почему все молчали.

Посреди улицы стоял Локи и держал в руках десятки проводов.

На пугающую секунду Тони подумал, что они с Тором — два идиота, которые повелись на ложь Локи, что именно он заложил последнюю бомбу, что Фьюри был прав.

Затем Тони понял: бомба обезврежена. Она не взорвется. Потому что Локи ее отключил. Иными словами, только что всех спас.

— Ты что, правда… — Тони шагнул к нему. — Какого хрена здесь происходит?

— Какой мне прок с тебя мертвого? — сказал Локи так, словно это все объясняло.

Стив стоял посреди улицы с таким видом, будто боялся, что вот-вот проснется, а Тор, улыбнувшись, заключил Локи в медвежьи объятия. Тот сопротивляться не стал, но и в ответ не обнял. Люди вокруг уставились на них, не зная, что делать.

— Бесполезные создания, — сказал Локи, словно без оскорблений тем было не обойтись.

— Я что-то пропустил? — спросил Стив.

Тони не стал бросаться к Локи с обнимашками — это было бы глупо — и просто показал ему большой палец, оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии. Локи слабо улыбнулся, выпутался из объятий Тора и пошел к Тони с такой уверенностью, что тот и шевельнуться не посмел. В коммуникаторе кричал Фьюри — спрашивал, что случилось. Он сказал, что вышлет к ним Коулсона, если никто не отчитается о происходящем, но даже Стив ему не ответил.

— День добрый, мистер Старк, — сказал Локи, бросая перед ним провода, и склонил голову, отчего Тони совсем некстати охватило возбуждение. Затем Локи перевел взгляд на Стива и, снова поклонившись, добавил: — Капитан.

— Я точно что-то пропустил, — сказал Стив, и Тони рассмеялся.

***

Фьюри созвал собрание. Клинт с Наташей, подлецы, еще не вернулись с Гавайев, поэтому в кабинете собралось только четверо Мстителей. Фьюри ходил взад и вперед, нервно потирая подбородок. Стив все еще был ошарашен — объяснимо, учитывая обстоятельства, — но на Тони смотрел не без гордости. Как будто Тони приложил к случившемуся руку. Хотя ничего тот не прикладывал.

— Не понимаю причину этой встречи, — сказал Тор. — Беспокоиться не о чем. Локи нам помог.

— Он вроде как всех спас, этого не отнимешь, — согласился Брюс. — Но потом сразу же исчез.

— Может, он скромняжка, — сказал Тони.

Брюс красноречиво посмотрел на него и повернулся к Стиву. Они принялись обсуждать, были ли у Локи скрытые мотивы. Если да, то какие? Может, он пытается их одурачить? Или проведенное в обществе Мстителей время и правда его смягчило?

— Быть может, он хотел сделать что-то хорошее, — сказал Тор, на что Тони лишь от смеха фыркнул — речь ведь о Локи.

— С какой целью? — покачал головой Фьюри. — Он хочет к нам присоединиться?

Все замолчали — ответа никто не знал. С Локи вообще ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. Но тут Тони на ум пришла неожиданная догадка, и он почувствовал, как изнутри рвется смех. Нужно было отдать Локи должное — а он хорош.

— Думаю, он демонстрировал нам, на что способен, — сказал Тони и улыбнулся так широко, что аж щеки заныли.

Вид у Фьюри был такой, словно его вот-вот удар хватит. Стукнув кулаком по стене, он с негодованием ткнул в Тони пальцем. 

— В моей смерти будете виноваты вы с Локи, — сказал он. — Уроды долбаные. Собрание окончено.

Тони хлопнул в ладоши.

— Никто выпить не хочет?

— Я и правда что-то пропустил, — сказал Стив.

***

Тони ждал, что ночью Локи появится в мастерской. Чтобы занять себя, возился с разной мелочевкой и пил кофе — аж целый кофейник выдул. Локи появляться не спешил, и Тони почти переделал Марка VII, когда его уха коснулись прохладные губы.

— Разве тебе не пора в постель? — спросил Локи, и Тони подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Ублюдок всегда так тихо подкрадывался.

— Джарвис, я же сто раз говорил: предупреждай, когда Локи входит!

— Каждый раз, когда он входит, сэр?

— Пошляк, — сказал Тони. — Как не стыдно.

— Что вы, сэр.

Вот сволочи. Оба. Тони развернулся и поцеловал Локи, притягивая за ворот. Тот промычал что-то в поцелуй.

— Нет грешникам покоя, — сказал Тони.

— Думается, это мои слова.

Тони широко улыбнулся и подвинулся, чтобы Локи мог сесть рядом. У него были вопросы, множество вопросов — как и всегда, когда дело касалось Локи. Как только Тони казалось, что он разгадал его, становилось ясно: ничего подобного. То, что произошло днем, удивило даже его.

Они сидели в уютной тишине, пока у Тони не кончилось терпение.

— Можно вопрос? — спросил он. Локи кивнул. — Почему ты нам помог?

— Только ради того, чтобы нам больше не мешали, — ответил он, не раздумывая, и прищурился. — Ваш директор раздражает.

— Вранье. Ты просто захотел помочь.

— Не захотел.

Выгнув бровь, Тони скептически посмотрел на Локи. Проведя с ним столько времени, он мог понять, когда тот врет. Локи не собирался быть с ним честным? Ну и хорошо — Тони тоже не планировал раскрывать перед ним душу. Как смешно, что Локи даже признаться не мог, что просто хотел помочь.

— Думается мне, наш ручной злодей малость размяк, — сказал Тони и тут же понял, что зря. Локи вдавил его в стол, и от сгустившегося напряжения у Тони сжало горло.

— Черт, да что...

— Умолкни.

Локи надавил сильнее. Тони и вдохнуть не удалось, а тот уже полез к нему в брюки, вытащил член и принялся поглаживать его. Охренительно хорошо. Тони никак не мог отдышаться, а потому молчал, лишь иногда постанывая.

— Ты держишь меня за дурака?

— Нет, я… Блядь.

— Я этого не потерплю. — Большим пальцем Локи потер венку на члене. — Не заблуждайся на мой счет.

— Ну... — Тони умолк, чтобы проглотить стон. — Это не я до жути боюсь признаться в своих чувствах.

Локи рассмеялся и наклонился к нему, прокладывая дорожку влажных поцелуев по подбородку.

— А тебе чувств захотелось? — прошептал он, добравшись до уха. — Мне казалось, ты иного жаждешь.

Прикосновения мешали Тони мыслить ясно. Черт, да у них тут почти откровения. Жуть какая! Откровения, конечно, выходили странными, но Тони другого и не ожидал. Открыв рот, он выдавил:

— Я не буду предлагать тебе встречаться.

И он, выгнувшись, кончил. Почувствовал, что Локи выжал его досуха, и подумал, что так оно будет всегда. В итоге они уничтожат друг друга с особой жестокостью, но Тони было все равно. Сейчас все по-настоящему. И он этого хотел. Не было никаких чар. Локи поднес руку к губам и принялся слизывать сперму.

— Прекрасно, — сказал он. — Значит, мы сошлись во мнениях.

— Еще бы.

Тони выпрямился. После стола спина болела, но жаловаться он не собирался. Особо не разговаривая, они решили подняться наверх. После оргазма ноги были ватные. Тони положил руку Локи на поясницу — потому что знал, что имеет на это право, потому что ей там было самое место. Сделав шаг, Тони замер.

— Так, последний вопрос.

— М?

— Чем ты так разозлил Амору? Мне просто любопытно.

— Назвал ее жирной, — после недолгого молчания сказал Локи.

Тони откинул голову и рассмеялся. Неужто Локи действительно сказал что-то такое, и Амора разозлилась? Да быть не может.

— Ты ведь соврал?

— Этого ты никогда не узнаешь, — сказал Локи и перенес их в спальню.

Да, впереди их ждало множества ссор, что было неизбежно, но компенсировалось обалденным сексом. Локи поедал пончики, а Тони испытывал то, что можно было бы назвать «счастьем». 

Тони все еще ничего не понимал в любви, но оно и к лучшему.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо автору за замечательный фик <3  
> Если перевод вам понравился, пожалуйста, не поленитесь сходить по ссылке и оставить плюсик оригиналу. Спасибо!


End file.
